Goldschimmer
by Sheela1903
Summary: Ein Buch, ein Captain und eine temperamentvolle, junge Frau. Eine perfekte Mischung, für ein perfektes Chaos. Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!
1. Vorwort

**°-°-° Goldschimmer °-°-°**

Autorin: Sheela

Genre: Humor, Romantik & Abenteuer

Rating: Zwischen PG-12 und PG-16

Inhaltsangabe: Jack Sparrow hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass er in Port Royal das findet, wonach er schon lange gesucht hatte. Das Buch, welches ihn zu dem größten, erbeuteten Schatz bringt den es je gegeben hat. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er außer dem Buch, noch eine temperamentvolle, junge Frau mit dazu bekommt, die auch noch die ganze Reise komplizierter macht.

Disclaimer: Keine Personen in meiner Geschichte, die aus den Filmen bekannt sind gehören mir, sondern sind ein Werk von Walt Disney und den genialen Erfindern und Mitwirkenden von Fluch der Karibik.

Sonstige Anmerkungen:   
Lehnt sich an keinen Film an. Außer die Personen die vorkommen.  
Bei Kapitel in denen sexuelle Handlungen vorkommen, wird es im Vortext vermerkt.


	2. Prolog

Prolog

Die hell leuchtende Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf die kleine Hafenstadt Port Royals nieder. In der Stadtmitte herrschte trotz erhöhter Temperaturen reges Treiben und die Händler verkauften die prächtigsten Waren aus fernen Ländern. Frisches Brot und Gebäck behangen die Straßen mit einem angenehmen Duft und farbenprächtiges Gemüse veranlasste die Bürger dazu, länger an einem Stand zu verweilen wie beabsichtigt. Angeregt unterhielten man sich und tauschte untereinander die neusten Geschichten und Neuigkeiten aus. Unter vorgehaltener Hand wurde erzählt „ein Pirat wurde heute wieder gehängt, habt Ihr es mitbekommen?" oder Spekulationen wurden angestellt ‚Port Royal ist ein Treffpunkt für Piraten! Hört auf mich, wir sind hier nicht mehr lange sicher!" Bestätigendes Nicken ging durch die Runde und jede Mutter nahm ihr Kind fester bei der Hand, aus Angst, dass wenn sie sich einmal wegdrehte, es sich vielleicht bereits in der Gefangenschaft eines Piraten befinden könnte.

Mitten in dem Menschengewimmel bewegte sich elegant und unauffällig ein Mädchen. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen, gelockten Haare fielen ihr bei jedem Schritt ins Gesicht und verdeckten ihre ebenso braunen Augen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt den Marktfrauen und den Käufern bei ihren Worten und Ansichten über Piraten. Jenn musste dabei schmunzeln. Nicht jeder Pirat war blutrünstig und gierig. Ihrer Ansicht nach wurden sie oft nur missverstanden. Doch sie konnte auch die Angst verstehen, die bei der Bevölkerung ihren Wandel machte. Zu viele Morde waren in der letzten Zeit geschehen, zu viele Piraten wurden dabei in Verbindung gebracht und, für ihren Geschmack, wurden zuviel Menschen in der letzten Zeit gehängt.

Jenn seufzte. Wann würden die Menschen endlich aufhören jemanden nach ihrem Aussehen oder ihrem Ruf zu beurteilen? ‚Ich vermute nie', befürchtete sie in Gedanken und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile blieb sie vor einem Schaufenster stehen, in welchem sich eine große Anzahl an Büchern befand. Jenn lächelte. Sie war an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie spürte bereits die Vorfreude, die in ihr Aufstieg und öffnete mit Schwung die Ladentüre. Eine kleine Klingel, welche am oberen Ende der Türe befestigt war, kündigte sie beim Ladenbesitzer an. Ein etwas dicklicher Herr kam hinter den Bücherregalen hervor und ging freudenstrahlend auf sie zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ah, Miss Tails. Schön Euch zu sehen. Was kann ich dieses Mal für Euch tun?" Mister Mathews kannte sie und ihre Familie schon seit vielen Jahren. Sie kam mindestens einmal in der Woche in seinen Laden, brachte ein ausgeliehenes Buch zurück und lieh sich im gleichen Zuge ein Neues aus. Mister Mathew schätze Jenn sehr und sie war daher die einzigste Kundin, die sich die Bücher ausleihen durfte, anstatt sie kaufen zu müssen.

„Guten Tag Mister Mathews. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne dieses Buch wieder zurückgeben. Ich habe es ausgelesen und es hat mich nicht enttäuscht. Es war genauso spannend wie Ihr es beschrieben habt." Sie streckte ihm das Buch entgegen und lächelte ihn an. Herr Mathew lachte laut auf und nahm ihr das Buch ab um es wieder ins Regal zu stellen. „Miss Tails, wenn Ihr so weiter macht, dann gibt es bald in ganz Port Royal kein Buch mehr, welches ich Euch ausleihen könnte."

„Oh Mister Mathews, sagt so etwas doch nicht! Es gibt für mich nichts Schöneres, als in einem ihrer Bücher lesen zu können um den Alltag zu vergessen." Ein Seufzer entdrang ihrem Mund. „Oh Miss Tails! Sagt bloß Ihr habt irgendwelchen Kummer?" Bei der Sorge in seiner Stimme musste Jenn wieder schmunzeln. Der Buchhändler hatte Jenn schon immer gern gesehen und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, glaubte sie manchmal ein leichter Anflug von Verliebtheit in seiner Stimme rauszuhören. Aber vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch?

„Nein, Nein Mister Mathews. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Aber manchmal ist es nun mal nicht einfach die Tochter des Gouverneurs zu sein. Da hat man eben viele Verpflichtungen." Innerlich seufzte sie erneut. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gewünscht, die Tochter eines einfachen Schmieds oder Schuhmachers zu sein und nicht die eines Gouverneurs, welcher die gleichen Anforderungen an seine Tochter stellte, die das Volk an ihn hatte. Mister Mathews bemerkte die leichte Trauer in ihrer Stimme und empfand es für das Beste, nicht weiteres darauf einzugehen. Schnell lies er sich etwas einfallen, um sie wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Lasst mich raten, Miss Tails, es darf wieder ein Buch über Piraten sein?" Sie lächelte ihn leicht beschämt an und Mister Mathews wusste bereits ihre Antwort. Er verließ den kleinen Vorraum und verschwand hinter einer riesigen Bücherwand. Sie vernahm nur noch seine dumpfe Stimme, während er die alte, klapprige Treppe zum Regal hinaufstieg.

„Eure Eltern haben wohl immer noch nichts bemerkt nehme ich an?" Sie schaute sich gerade die Bücher in den Regalen durch, als sie ihm nach hinten rief. „Nein, Ihr wisst doch wie meine Eltern sind." Mit ihren Fingern strich sie verträumt über die staubigen Bücherrücken und atmete tief ein. Sie liebte den modrigen Geruch von alten Büchern. „Das Buch muss dem Bildungsstandard meiner Eltern entsprechen. Und wenn dies nicht der Fall ist ... Na ja ..." Bei dem Gedanken an Ihre Eltern verdrehte Jenn leicht die Augen und lies von den Büchern ab. Ihre Eltern hatten noch nie ihre Leidenschaft für Piraterie geteilt. Sie fanden Piraten barbarisch und abstoßend. Genau wie die restlichen Leute in Port Royal. Nur dass ihr Vater der Gouverneur war und es daher Piraten noch mehr verachtete. Für ihn waren sie nicht nur barbarisch und unter seiner Würde, für ihn waren sie auch Lebemänner die nie ihrem Leben etwas von Regeln gehört hatten. Von Mitgefühl ganz zu schweigen.

Doch gerade diese Eigenschaft faszinierte Jenn so sehr. Piraten waren frei und ungebunden. Wie gern wäre Jenn einmal in Ihrem Leben auf einem Piratenschiff mitgesegelt. Weit weg von Tanzbällen und Verabredungen und den ganzen steifen Bekanntschaften. Doch das würde wohl ewig ein Traum bleiben. „So, bitte schön, Miss Tails." Mister Mathews kam mit einem neuen Buch in der Hand auf Jenn zu und reichte es ihr. „Dieses Buch ist etwas ganz Besonders. Und wisst Ihr was? Ich schenke es Euch." Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie es in die Hand nahm. Es war schwer, aus dickstem Leder gebunden und die Seiten waren am Außenrand mit edlem Gold verziert. Bei jeder Bewegung schimmerte der fast schon seidige Seitenrücken. Fasziniert bewunderte sie seinen Verlauf. „Oh Mister Mathews, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist doch viel zu wertvoll." Entsetzt starrte sie den Buchhändler an. „Doch das könnt Ihr. Ihr seid einer meiner besten Kunden. Wenn ich Euch nichts schenken kann, dann niemandem." Jenn starrte wieder auf das Geschenk in ihrer Hand. ‚Dann hatte ich doch recht!' Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Buchhändler schon jemals ein Buch verschenkt hatte. Sie stand wohl doch höher in seiner Gunst als sie dachte. „Was macht es denn so wertvoll?" Interessiert blickte sie ihn wieder an doch dieser schenkte ihr ein letztes Zwinkern, verschwand wieder hinter den Regalen und ging wieder seiner gewohnten Arbeit nach.

Freudestrahlend und das Buch fest an die Brust gepresst verließ Jenn den Laden. ‚Ich kann es kaum erwarten es zu lesen.' Lächelnd betrachtete sie das Buch in Ihrer Hand und schlug den Weg in eine dunkle Gasse ein. Ihr Vater predigte ihr immer wieder, solche Wege zu meiden. „Zuviel Gesindel treibt sich in den Gassen herum Jenn! Merke dir das gut.' waren stets seine Worte, wenn sie das Haus verließ. Doch Jenn war das an diesem Morgen egal. Sie wollte nur noch den schnellsten Weg nach Hause einschlagen, und endlich in Ruhe ihr neues Buch lesen.


	3. Kapitel 1 Ein ereignissvoller Morgen

**Kapitel 1 – Ein ereignisvoller Morgen**

In den Gassen von Port Royal bewegte sich ein dunkler Schatten die Wand entlang. Die Bewegungen der Person waren nicht besonders geradlinig und sein Gang erinnerte eher an einen Betrunkenen. Er trug einen alten zerfledderten Lederhut und darunter ein rotes Band über dem Kopf. Seine Haare waren mit Perlen und Zöpfen geflochten, ebenfalls wie sein Bart, welcher mit zwei kleinen Bändchen geteilt war. Die braunen Augen jedoch, verfolgten wachsam die Leute in der Stadt. Er beäugte sie ganz genau. Er wusste welche Art von Beute er machen wollte, denn das letzte Geld, welches er gestohlen hatte, reichte gerade mal für eine Flasche Rum.

Nach einiger Zeit lehnte sich Captain Jack Sparrow gelangweilt an die Hauswand an. „Wie's mir scheint, wird das heute nichts mehr werden." Er seufzte auf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sein Auge einen goldenen Schimmer wahrnahm. Er verengte die Augen um es besser erkennen zu können, doch sein Blick blieb dann an einer jungen Frau hängen. Ihr Kleid war prachtvoll geschmückt und der Stoff lies darauf schließen, dass sie aus gutem Hause sein musste. Ihre braunen Locken fielen ihr weit über die Schulter und sie machte auf ihn ein glücklichen, gelassenen Eindruck. Zumindest lief sie mit einem Lächeln durch das Leben. Wann hatte er das letzte mal so entspannt gelächelt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich bei dem Anblick des Mädchens breit.

Jenn ging unterdessen nichts ahnend durch die Gasse. Ihren Blick auf das Buch gerichtet konnte sie es kaum erwarten, es endlich Zuhause in ihrem Zimmer aufzuschlagen. Sie bog nach rechts ein als plötzlich eine warme Hand ihren Mund verschloss und sie eine kalte Klinge an ihrem Hals spürte. ‚Ein Messer!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ein Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit und sie spürte wie die Panik von ihr Besitz ergriff. „HMMM HMPFMM" Verzweifelt versuchte sie einen Ton herauszubekommen, doch vergebens. Sie beruhigte sich erst ein wenig als sie eine warme Stimme vernahm.

„Keine Sorge Schätzchen, wenn du jetzt keinen Ärger machst, dann passiert dir auch nichts. Denn wenn du dich nicht rührst, dann muss ich mich auch nicht rühren und alle sind zufrieden. Klar soweit?"

Jenn wusste nicht was sie von dem wirren Gerede halten sollte, doch sie sah es als eine Art Rat an. Wenn sie sich wirklich nicht wehrte, dann würde ihr vielleicht auch nichts passieren. 'Jetzt bloß nichts tun was ihn verrärgern könnte ...'

„HMM BFFM" Sie versuchte ihm zusagen dass sie nicht schreien würde. ‚Nimm mir doch endlich die Hand vom Mund!'. Sie ekelte sich bei dem Gedanken von einer fremden Hand an den Mund gefasst zu werden. Als ob er ihr Gemurmel verstand hätte, nahm er seine weg und ließ sie los. Schnell drehte sie sich um und trat einen Schritt zurück als sie bereits ein Klicken vernahm. Sie blickte direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole, die er auf sie gerichtet hielt. Geschockt starrte sie ihren Gegenüber an.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich jetzt ruhig Schätzchen, sonst muss ich leider abdrücken." Sein belustigendes Gesicht lies Jenn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Vor ihr Stand ein leibhaftiger Pirat, so wie sie es sich eigentlich immer gewünscht hatte. ‚Aber doch nicht so, nicht auf diese Weise'. Sie schluckte einmal und versuchte mit starker Stimme ihm zu Antworten. „Darf ich fragen mit wem ich es zu tun habe? Habt Ihr denn keinen Anstand?" Leider klang ihre Stimme lang nicht so fest und selbstsicher wie sie es sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte. ‚Toll Jenn, da bekommt ja jeder angst ...' Mit erhobener Nase und zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie ihn anzusehen. Doch statt Einschüchterung erntete sie nur ein Lachen von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Oh Verzeiht Miss, wo sind meine Manieren. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und der gefürchteste Pirat der Meere." Er zog seinen Hut von seinem Kopf und deutete mit wirrem Gefuchtel der Arme eine Verbeugung an. Als er sich duckte, stach ihm wieder der goldene Schimmer in die Augen und erkannten nun auch, woher er kam. Bei dem Anblick des Buches weiteten sich seine Augen. ‚Das kann nicht sein.' Jenn hatte ihr Buch vor Schreck fallen gelassen und nun lag es mitten im Dreck und Schmutz und hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Piraten. Das Suchen hatte also ein Ende. Da lag es, kurz davor es in seine Hände zu nehmen.

Mit einem abwertenden Blick musterte sie den „Piraten" der vor ihr stand. Für einen Piraten sah er noch bedeutend gut aus. Seine braunen Augen waren lang nicht so kalt und eisig wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, und seine Zähne waren lang nicht so schwarz wie sie es immer in den Büchern gelesen hatte. Zwar zierten sein Gebiss ein paar Goldene Zähne, doch es wirkte gepflegter als manch anderer hier herumlief. Nur seine Kleidung lies nicht gerade auf einen besonderen Piraten schließen und auch der stechende Geruch deutete auf eine lange Tragzeit der Kleider hin. Der Hut sah aus, als ob er schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, hielt sich aber noch wacker auf dem Kopf. Als ob Sparrow die Musterung bemerkt hätte, hob er die Arme seitlich und schaute mit schiefem Kopf an sich herunter und anschließend ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Mit einer Hand fasste sie sich an die Wange, mit der anderen an die Brust. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell und ihre Hände waren bereits vor Angst feucht. Jack hob die Pistole wieder in ihre Richtung und musterte sie eindringlich. „So, nachdem wir uns nun lange genug angestarrt haben, würde ich Euch bitten, mir bitte euer Hab und Gut auszuhändigen." Er streckte seine freie Hand in ihre Richtung und Jenn schaute ihn verwundert an. Glaubte er wirklich sie würde ihm so einfach ihr Geld geben? Mit einem kurzen Blick fiel ihr Augenmerk auf das Schwert welches wieder in seine Scheide steckte.

„Aber, Captain Sparrow. Wenn Ihr so ein berühmter Pirat seid, warum lasst ihr euch dann so weit herunter, eine arme, hilflose Frau zu überfallen, die nichts wollte, als in ihr bescheidenes Heim zurückzukehren?" Jenn setzte ihren Schmollmund ein und sprach mit honigsüßer Stimme. Es schien zu wirken, denn Jack ließ seine Waffe ein wenig senken. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und den Kopf nach hinten geworfen trotzte er ihrem Blick. Was sollte das denn werden wenn's fertig ist? Sie müsste eigentlich hilflos betteln und weinen, dass er ihr nichts tat.

Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht wirklich eine Kugel durch die Brust jagen Captain? Könntet Ihr das wirklich tun?" Wieder näherte sie sich ihm einen Schritt und Jack trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Vielleicht ... vielleicht auch nicht, Liebes. Kommt darauf an wie nett Ihr zu mir seid." Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und auch Jenn setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. Als sich ihr Gesicht gefährlich näherten, grinste sie den Captain frech an und wirbelte an ihm vorbei. Dabei zog sie geschickt sein Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es ihm nun an die Kehle wie er es zuvor bei ihr getan hatte.

„Ähm ... Entschuldigung ... Miss? Ich glaube da stimmt etwas nicht." Er deutete auf das Schwert und lächelte etwas in Panik. So sollte das nicht laufen!

„Ach, ich denke das läuft genau richtig so. Macht Euch da mal keine Sorgen. HILFE! HILFE!"

Jacks Augen wurden groß. „Oho, bitte Miss. Wir können doch darüber reden. Ich kann Euch Gold schenken." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Buch.

„Wieso solltet Ihr mir Gold schenken wollen, wenn Ihr mich erst berauben wolltet?" Jenns Worte waren mehr als nur ein Flüstern. Jack schloss die Augen. In der Ferne vernahm er bereits laute Rufen der Garde und langsam stieg in ihm Panik auf.

„Bitte, wollt Ihr wirklich, dass ich im tiefsten Kerker lande? Ich bin ein gesuchter Pirat und das könnte für mich sehr schlecht ausfallen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und dachte nach. „Wahrscheinlich wartet auf mich bereits der Galgen."

„Der Galgen?" Jenn schluckte. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht für ein Leben verantwortlich sein. Jack spürte dass er bei ihr einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Leben so schnell vorbei sein würde. Na gut. Ich habe viel gesehen, ich gebe es zu. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es nicht anders verdient als elend zu ersticken."

„Zu ersticken?" Vor Ihren Augen sah sie einen Galgen.

„Ja. Langsam und qualvoll. Der Strick bohrt sich in Euren Hals und ihr spürt genau wie Euch langsam die Luft zum Atmen genommen wird." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern und sein Blick fiel auf Jenns Körper.

Jenn überlegte. Konnte sie das wirklich? Ihre Augen wanderten an ihm herab. So böse sah er eigentlich nicht aus. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein kleiner Pirat der zum Überleben stahl?

Plötzlich vernahm auch sie die lauten Rufe der Garde. „DA HINTEN! DIE HILFERUFE KAMEN AUS DER GASSE! BEEIL DICH!" In Jenn wurden Zweifel aufgeworfen. Konnte sie das wirklich? Ihr Blick blieb an den Augen des Piraten hängen. Mit wartendem Ausdruck schaute er sie an. Langsam lies sie das Schwert sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Geht"

Etwas irritiert über ihr Verhalten blickte sich Jack um als ob er sich nicht sicher war, dass sie ihn meinte. Erst nachdem er mit dem Finger auf sich selber zeigte und ihm Jenn zu nickte hob er mit einer Hand seine Pistole auf und steckte sie wieder ins Halfter. Jenn hatte den Eindruck dass er mit der anderen Hand versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ihre Augenbrauen bewegten sich wieder nach oben. Er war schon eine merkwürdige Art von einem Piraten. Die Rufe der Garde wurden immer lauter und jeden Moment mussten sie um die Ecke kommen. Hektisch drehte sie sich in der Gasse um. Es gab nicht viel zum verstecken. Jack dagegen schien mehr an seinem äußeren Interessiert sein, denn er zupfte unaufhörlich an seinem Hemd herum. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, Eitel ist er auch noch, ... neben verrückt.'

„Beeilt Euch. Es bleibt Euch nicht viel Zeit zu fliehen. Versteckt Euch hier!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog Jack hinter ein Regenfass. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Garde bog bereits um die Ecke und blieb vor der etwas aufgebrachten Jenn stehen. Mit musterndem Blick schauten Sie auf die verlegene Lady vor ihnen.

„Habt Ihr um Hilfe gerufen, Miss Tails? Wir vernahmen von hier Stimmen."

„Oh .. äh .. ja Soldat. In der Tat." Etwas stotternd stand sie nun vor den Wachmännern und wusste selber nicht so recht, was sie dort eigentlich tat. Versteckte sie gerade wirklich einen Piraten vor den Wachmännern ihres Vaters? Jack saß unterdessen geduckt hinter der Regentonne und betete, dass die Wachmänner bald abziehen würden. Den Namen „Tails" hatte er aber schon einmal gehört. Nur woher? Er musste sich diesen Namen gut einprägen ... ‚Kaum zu glauben, aber das Gerede hat sie mir echt abgekauft'.

„Und Miss Tails? Bei was benötigt Ihr Hilfe?" Der Wachmann trat einen Schritt auf Jenn zu und sie ging einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich vor die Tonne.

„Ach wisst Ihr, ich habe nur eine Ratte gesehen und bin sehr erschrocken. Da habe ich mich vergessen und habe um Hilfe gerufen." Schüchtern lächelte sie die Wachmänner an die sich nur verständnislos anschauten und mit den Schulter zuckten. „In Ordnung Miss Tails. Dann werden wir wieder gehen wenn bei Euch alles in Ordnung ist." Misstrauisch drehten sich die Männer nochmals um und Jenn winkte ihnen mit ihrem Taschentuch zu.

„Und vielen Dank nochmals, dass Sie gekommen sind!" Kaum waren sie um die Ecke verschwunden, atmete Jenn tief aus. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen.

„Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Beinahe hätte ich meinen Hut wieder abgeben müssen." Jenn glaubte sich verhört zu haben und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Euren Hut? Ist das Eure einzigste Sorge? Warum um Gottes Willen sollten diese Männer noch Euren Hut wegnehmen?"

„Weil er gestohlen ist! Was denkt Ihr denn?" Wieder zupfte er sich seine Kleider zurecht und zog seinen Hut etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. „Ich danke Euch noch für Eure Hilfe Miss ..." Er wedelte mit seinem Arm in der Luft herum und wartete wohl darauf, dass sie ihren Namen nannte. Jenn hob eine Augenbraue und überlegte kurz ob sie ihm antworten sollte.

„Tails. Mein Name ist Jennifer Tails." Jack trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf. Dabei war sein Blick kurzzeitig auf das Buch gerichtet. Nein, das musste er sich anders beschaffen. Nun wusste er zumindest wo es sich befand.

„Dann danke ich Euch vielmals Miss Tails für Eure Hilfe. Ihr habt meinen endlosen Dank und ich muss jetzt gehen." Er hob nochmals seinen Hut und deutete wieder ein Verbeugung an, bevor er ihn wieder aufsetzte. Jenn fand, dass er ohne diese dämlichen Hut viel besser aussah. Aber das würde sie ihm gerade noch sagen ...

Jenn wollte gerade ansetzen und etwas erwidern, als die Wachmänner wieder um die Ecke bogen.

„Übrigens Miss Tails, wenn Sie einen Piraten sehen der ein rotes Kopftuch trä..." Weiter kam der Wachmann nicht, denn Jenn fing an zu schreien, als ob sie Jack gerade erst begegnet wäre. Die Wachmänner zogen ihre Waffen und Jack wusste im ersten Moment nicht wohin er fliehen sollte.

„JACK SPARROW! Ihr werdet im ganzen Land gesucht! Ihr seid hiermit festgenommen!" Einer der Männer hob sein Schwert in seine Richtung und würde nicht zögern, es auch zu benutzen.

„CAPTAIN, bitte. Soviel Zeit muss sein." Die Männer lachten über seinen Einwand kurz laut auf und Jack nutze die Situation und zog sein Schwert.

„AHH" Jenn schrie vor Schreck auf. Er holte mit seinem Schwert aus und schlug nach hinten. Der Soldat war so verdutzt als Jack plötzlich nach einem Seil griff und wie von Zauberhand nach oben gezogen wurde. Das letzte was einer der Männer noch sah, war ein brauner gefüllter Wassereimer, der ihm mitten auf die Stirn knallte. Er schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf den Boden auf und Jenn kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Sie öffnete sie erst wieder als sie die Stimme des Piraten vernahm.

„Wir werden uns sicher wieder sehen Schätzchen!" Empört über seine Worte schnaufte Jenn laut aus. „Was bildet sich dieser ... dieser Pirat eigentlich ein!"

„Schnell! Vielleicht erwischen wir ihn noch auf der anderen Seite!" Einer der Männer wackelte kräftig am Körper, von demjenigen, der etwas benommen am Boden lag. Leicht torkelnd richtete er sich auf und versuchte seinem Kameraden zu folgen. Die Wachmänner waren daraufhin genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Jenn stand verdattert in der Gasse und ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden. Wortlos griff sie nach unten und nahm das zerfledderte Buch in die Hand. Innerlich kochte die Wut in ihr Hoch. Es war deutlich auf dem Außenband ein Fußabdruck zu erkennen. „Ganz Ruhig Jenn .. ganz ruhig." Sie schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief aus und öffnete wieder die Augen. Nein, die Situation hatte sich nicht gebessert. Wütend schrie sie auf.

„AAARGH. Das wirst du mir büßen. Captain Jack SPARROW." Sie hob ein Stück ihres Kleides an und säuberte damit das Buch von Schmutz und Dreck. Ja, das würde er ihr büßen. Und sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das noch früher geschehen sollte, als ihr lieb war.


	4. Kapitel 2 Wiedersehen macht Freude

Kapitel 2 – Wiedersehen macht Freude 

Jenn war so schnell sie konnte nach Hause gerannt. Sie hoffte auf keine weiteren Zwischenfälle und beeilte sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Sie rannte die Böschung nach oben und blieb atemlos vor einem großen alten Haus stehen. Für heute hatte sie genug erlebt. Doch immer wenn sie vor dem eindrucksvollen Haus stand, überkam sie ein Gefühl von Enge. Da ihr Vater der Gouverneur der Stadt war, und somit ein vermögender Mann, wurde auch genauso viel wert auf ihre Erziehung gelegt und Jenn hatte als Kind selten das Vergnügen gehabt mit den anderen Kindern im Dreck spielen zu können oder mal Unfug anzustellen. Ihre Kindheit hatte sie damit verbracht, mit ihrem Kindermädchen Marry für ihre Bildung zu lernen oder mit ihr neue Stickereien oder Malereien zu üben. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man sagen, dass sie nicht gerade die schönste Kindheit hatte. Als sie vor der großen Eingangstüre stand, überkam sie wieder ein einengendes Gefühl in der Brust, welches sie beinahe ersticken wollte. Sie atmete nochmals tief durch, steckte das Buch in ihr Oberteil und öffnete mit Elan die Haustüre.

„Jennifer! Du meine Güte wie siehst du denn aus?" Jenn verdrehte die Augen. Kaum hatte sie auch nur einen Fuß ins Haus gesetzt, wurde sie bereits von ihrer Mutter mit Vorwürfen geplagt. „Mutter, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wurde überfallen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, mir geht es gut." Sie legte ihre Tasche und ihren Schal ab und marschierte an ihrer Mutter vorbei ohne sie anzusehen.

„Meine Güte Jennifer! Das ist ja schrecklich. Sieh dir nur deine Haare an. Und dein Kleid erst! Dein Vater wird entsetzt sein wenn er dich so sieht!" Erschrocken hielt ihre Mutter die Hände vor den Mund. Jenn seufzte innerlich auf. Es war immer das gleiche. Es kümmerte ihre Mutter wenig ob es ihr gut ging. Es ging ihr nur mal wieder um das äußerliche und den Schein nach außen zu wahren.

„Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst Mutter, ich würde gerne nach oben gehen." Sie legte gerade die Hand auf das Geländer, als auch ihr Vater Bentlay den Raum betrat.

„JENNIFER!" Bei ihrem Namen, zuckte sie zusammen. „Guten Tag Vater. Es freut mich Dich zu sehen." Sie machte einen leichten Knicks und wollte gerade einen Fuß auf die Stufe setzen, als sie von ihrem Vater zurückgehalten wurde.

„Jennifer, was ist passiert? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!" Genervt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erzählte ihm von dem Überfall. Das Detail zur Flucht, änderte sie jedoch etwas ab.

„Das heißt, dieser Verrückte rennt noch immer irgendwo in Port Royal herum?" Aufgeregt lief ihr Vater durch das Zimmer, so dass sich seine Perücke ein Stück zur Seite neigte. Mit einem Griff zog er sie wieder gerade und Jenn konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was ist denn bitte daran so komisch? Meine einzigste Tochter wird von einem Barbaren überfallen und beinahe ausgeraubt. Gott sei Dank waren die Wachmänner in der Nähe. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre wenn..."

„VATER! Bitte. Es ist nichts passiert."

„Nicht passiert? Nichts passiert? Nicht auszudenken was alles hätte passieren KÖNNEN! Wenn dieser Freibeuter dich auch nur einmal angelangt hätte ..."

„Beruhige dich bitte Vater! Er hätte mir nichts getan." Ihr Vater schaute sie betroffen an, als ob sie ihm gerade gesagt hätte sie selber wäre ein Pirat. Das war wohl zuviel des Guten ...

„Wie bitte kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Er ist ein Pirat! Und Piraten sind nicht nett!" Wütend ging er im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Kann ich nun bitte nach oben gehen? Es ist bereits spät und ich möchte nur noch zu Bett gehen. Wie du eben erfahren hattest, war es ein ereignisvoller Tag."

Missmutig schaute ihr Vater sie einen Moment an. Für ihn war die Diskussion eigentlich noch nicht beendet, aber sie sah wirklich etwas geschafft aus. Vielleicht sollte er das Gespräch lieber auf morgen verlegen ...

„Aber natürlich Schatz. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht." Auch Jenns Mutter, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte nickte ihr nun liebevoll zu und sie verließ endlich ausatmend das Zimmer. Schnell schritt sie die Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Die heftigen Stimmen ihrer Eltern drangen bis zu ihr hoch. Anscheinend waren ihr Vater und ihre Mutter mal wieder zweierlei Meinungen. Wie so oft.

Die Sonne war bereits gewichen und eine Dunkelheit hatte sich in ihrem Raum ausgebreitet. Hastig ging sie zu ihrer Kommode und zündete 3 Kerzen in ihrem Zimmer an, damit sie noch ein wenig Licht zum Lesen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln zog sie das Buch aus ihrem Oberteil und legte es sorgsam auf den Tisch. Summend ging sie in das anliegende Bad um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

Zur gleichen Zeit öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken die Balkontür zu Jenns Zimmer. Leise schlich sich Jack in den Raum und blickte sich um. Anscheinend war sie nicht im Zimmer. ‚Wie gut für mich!' Er drehte sich nach rechts und erblickte auf der Kommode das Buch. „Da ist es ja!" Mit großen Schritten trat er auf die Kommode zu und wollte gerade das Buch in die Hand nehmen, als er einen bekannten Schrei vernahm und erschrocken die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. ‚Macht der Gewohnheit' dachte er sich im Stillen und lies seine Hände wieder seitlich herunterfallen.

„IHR seid das!" Jacks Augen wurden groß. Vor ihm stand im Türrahmen das Mädchen, das er heute Nachmittag überfallen hatte, nur mit einem leichten Nachthemd bekleidet. „Was wollt Ihr hier! Raus oder ich schreie das ganze Haus zusammen!" Wütend trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Oh bitte, Liebes, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich wollte nur sehen ob es Euch nach diesem Vorfall auch gut geht!" Er ging im Zimmer entlang und streifte mit seiner Hand ahnteilnahmslos am Bettrahmen entlang. „Oh bitte, das könnt Ihr jemand anderem erzählen!" Ihr blick fiel auf seinen Kopf. „Wo ist Euer Hut geblieben?" „Mein Hut?" Jack fasste sich an den Kopf und lächelte spontan. „Der ist mir leider abhanden gekommen, als ich versuchte mein Leben vor dem Strick zu retten." Jenn schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und als ob es ihr in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, wie sie vor ihm stand, hielt sie sich erschrocken ihre Hände vor die Brust. „Oh mein Gott, verlasst sofort das Zimmer!" Auch jetzt richtete Jack sein Blick auf das freizügige Dekolleté welches sich vor ihm bot. Durch ihre Atmung bewegten sich ihre Brüste leicht auf und ab und Jack lies sein Blick weiter nach unten wandern. Das Nachhemd war nicht sonderlich undurchsichtig und gab somit einen kleinen Einblick in ihren Körperbau frei. „Ihr seht zur späten Stunde immer noch sehr ... äh ... reizvoll aus, Miss Tails!" Jenn schnappte nach Luft. Wie konnte er es wagen ...? „Was erlaubt ihr Euch, Ihr ... Ihr ..."

„Bin ich derjenige der sperrlicht bekleidet im Zimmer steht? Aber ich muss euch sagen im Licht der Kerzen seht ihr einfach atemberaubend aus." Er hob seine Hand für einen moment und zeigte auf ihren Körper. ‚Was war dass denn eben? Könnte das von ihm ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment gewesen sein?' Zum Glück verbarg das Kerzenlicht die roten Wangen die sich langsam bei Jenn gebildet hatten.

„Captain Sparrow! Verlasst auf der Stelle mein Zimmer!" Mit einer Hand vor die Brust gehalten, deutete sie mit der anderen den Weg zur Balkontüre an. „SOFORT!"

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut! Ich gehe ja!" Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, als er sich nochmals zu ihr umdrehte. „Wobei ..." Jenn seufzte auf. „Ich gehe erst, wenn ich etwas habe, was mir gehört und was ich zutiefst begehre!" Seine Blicke durchbohren Jenn förmlich und sein grinsen wurde breiter. Empört drehte sie sich zur Seite. „Ich verbitte mir solche Anspielungen!" Ihre Augen funkelten Jack wütend an doch er empfand das Ganze als belustigend. „Aber, aber! Seid nicht so arrogant. Ich habe doch nicht Euch gemeint. Auch wenn das ..." er machte ein Pause „sehr verlockend klingt."

Sie stockte kurz. Er meinte nicht sie? ‚Mein Gott Jenn, er hat Recht. Wie kann man so arrogant sein!' „Die Familie färbt also doch ab"

„Bitte was habt Ihr eben gesagt?" Als Jenn bewusst wurde, dass sie diese Worte eben laut ausgesprochen hatte, schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund.

„Was ... was gedenkt Ihr dann hier bei mir zu finden?" Mit gespielter Lässigkeit hoffte sie die peinliche Situation zu überspielen. Jack dagegen waren die Worte nicht entgangen. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass sie anscheinend unter dieser Familie litt.

„Miss Tails, Ihr habt etwas in Eurem Besitz, was von unvorstellbarem Wert ist. Und wenn Ihr es mir nicht freiwillig gebt, dann muss ich es mir mit Gewalt holen." Er legte seine Hand an sein Schwert und Jenn schluckte schwer. „Was Ihr habt, ist .." Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn plötzlich wurde die Türe zu Jenns Zimmer aufgerissen und herein trat ihr Vater und drei Wachmänner.

„Da ist er! Nehmt ihn fest! LOS!" Bentlay zeigte auf Jack der wie vom Donner gerührt am Bettpfosten stand und auch ziemlich überrascht wirkte.

„Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder!" Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und die Wachmänner packten ihm die Hände auf den Rücken. „VATER!" Jenn war entsetzt. „Jenn, ich bitte dich, lass das deinen Vater regeln. Du Arme musst ja ziemlich fertig sein, zweimal vom gleichen missratenen Gauner überfallen zu werden!" Bei den Worten „missratener Gauner" begann Jack zu protestieren. „So missraten wie Ihr annehmt bin ich nicht!" Jenn legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Vaters und hoffte ihn somit zu beruhigen. „Vater, ich bitte dich. Er hat doch nichts schlimmes getan."

Jack traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wieso nahm sie ihn wieder in Schutz? Erst hatte er sie überfallen, und anschließend in ihrem Zimmer aufgesucht. Zu allem Übel, hatte er nun auch noch vorgehabt, sie zu bedrohen. Er war über ihr Verhalten so erstaunt, dass er ganz vergas, sein Schwert zu ziehen und die Wachmänner es ihm somit abnahmen. „Na toll Jack ..." Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute gelangweilt zur Decke.

"Euch scheint das Ganze nicht sonderlich zu stören Mister Sparrow." Jenns Vater trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Jack schaute ihn belustigt an. „Wieso sollte mich das stören? Ich werde nicht lange genug in Eurem Gefängnis verweilen, dass es mich stören könnte. Nicht?"

Zischend wand sich der Gouverneur noch ein Stück näher an Jack. „Seid Euch da mal nicht so sicher! ABFÜHREN!"

„VATER!" Entsetzt warf sich Jenn zwischen die Türe und ihrem Vater. „Wieso tust du das? Was wird mit ihm passieren?" Ihr Vater drückte sich mit Jack und den Wachmännern an ihr vorbei und warf Jenn einen Bösen Blick zu. Was dachte sich seine Tochter dabei, ihm zu widersprechen und auch noch für diesen Piraten gute Worte zu reden? „Er wird am Galgen hängen. Das ist sicher! Er hätte es sich vorher überlegen sollen, sich an meiner Familie zu vergreifen. Nicht wahr Mister Sparrow?" Jack lächelte ihn ironisch an und schaute wieder auf Jenn, die ihn ebenfalls entsetzt anstarrte. „Keine Sorge Liebes, wie ich bereits sagte, ich verweile für normal nicht lange im Gefängnis." Sie hielt den Atem an und nickte ihm zu. Das letzte was sie noch von ihm sah war wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihr zuzwinkerte. Ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und das ungute Gefühl überkam sie wieder, dass dies nicht die letzte Begegnung mit Captain Jack Sparrow war.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

„Los, beeilt Euch!" Einer der Wachmänner stieß Jack grob die kalte nasse Steintreppe nach unten, die in den nahegelegenen Stadtkerker führte. Port Royal war dafür bekannt, das sicherste und gefährlichste Gefängnis zu haben, wobei die Gefangen für nicht allzu lange Zeit in ihrer Zelle verweilten. Jenns Vater war ein Mensch mit großem Gerechtigkeitssinn, der für Jenns Geschmack oftmals zu hart war. Erst neulich hatte er einen Menschen hängen lassen, der auf dem Markt vor Hunger ein Stück Brot geklaut hatte. Sie hätte ihm vergeben, aber nicht ihr Vater. Für ihn war es ein Grund, den Menschen am Galgen hängen zu lassen und vor der ganzen Bevölkerung anzuprangern.

Jack war dieses Gerücht auch schon bekannt und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Sollte er vielleicht doch nicht so schnell wieder hier rausfinden? Wieder stoß ihm der Wachmann mit seiner Hand grob in den Rücken.

„Bitte, bitte! Geht es auch etwas sachter? Ihr verknittert noch mein Hemd." Die Wachmänner lachten laut auf und stießen nochmals zu. „Grobiane .." Einer der Männer schoss eine Zelle auf und stieß Jack unsacht hinein. "Gebt Euch keine Mühe. Ich bin eh bald wieder auf dem Meer!" Rief er ihnen noch hinterher, doch er vernahm nur noch ein lautes lachen der Wachmänner. „Jaja .. ihr werdet es noch sehen." Gelangweilt schritt er durch die Zelle und stieß mit seinem Fuß restliche Knochen weg, wobei er die Nase rümpfte. „Wie es mir scheint, hat dieser Bursche auch schon bessere Tage gesehen ... Nun gut ..." Er ging an die Wand und zog sich an den Gitterstäben des kleinen Aussichtsfensters nach oben. Vor ihm lag das weite Meer und eine innerliche Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Irgendwo da draußen segelte die Black Pearl und wartete darauf, dass ihr Captain wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Unterdessen lief Jenn aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie ging noch eine Weile durch den Raum und betrat dann den Balkon. ‚Warum interessiert es mich überhaupt was mit diesem Piraten geschieht? Er hat es doch nicht anderes verdient.' Ihr blick fiel auf das Meer und auf den Hafen. Angrenzend an den Hafen lag das Stadtgefängnis und Jenn überkam eine Gänsehaut und schlang sich beide Arme um den Körper. Es musste fürchterlich sein, dort zu sitzen. Sie seufzte kurz auf und stützte sich anschließend mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Geländer ab und starrte in Richtung Gefängnis. Was hatte er nur hier gewollt? Etwas was er begehrt. Sie drehte sich um, lehnte sich nun am Geländer mit dem Rücken an und starrte in den Himmel.

„Was er begehrt ... was könnte das sein .." Was sollte ein Pirat bei der reichen Tochter des Gouverneurs suchen? Und vor allem woher wusste er, dass es auch wirklich in ihrem Besitz war? „Ach, was solls ... das kann mir doch alles egal sein. Auch Der Priat kann mir egal sein!" Vor ihrem Auge tauchte nochmals sein Zwinkern auf, bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte. „UHHH ... Ich hasse mich jetzt schon dafür!" Entschlossen stieß sie sich vom Geländer ab und ging in ihr Badezimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie in einem leicht verzierten Kleid und Schuhen wieder heraus und schnappte sich ihren Mantel. Neugierde war schon immer eine Art von ihr gewesen, die sie in die unmöglichsten Schwierigkeiten brachte. Aber sie war entschlossen, diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu gehen. Koste es was es wolle.


	5. Kapitel 3 Verhandlungen

Kapitel 3 – Verhandlungen 

Leise schlich sich Jenn aus dem Haus. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie die Böschung hinunter und schlug den Weg in Richtung Hafen ein. ‚Jenn du bist verrückt.' Ja, sie war verrückt. Aber sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie das Abenteuer und das Gefährliche am Leben liebte. Sie hatte noch nie in die Linie der Familie gepasst. Wie oft hatte sie sich Predigten von ihrem Vater oder ihrer Mutter anhören müssen, dass sie sich nicht wie eine Dame benahm sondern wie ein Raufbold. Am schlimmsten war es, als sie die kleine Jessy verprügelt hatte, weil sie ihre Puppe nicht mehr hergegeben hatte. Zwei Tage lang hatten ihre Eltern nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. So ein Leben sollte sie bis ans Ende führen?

Ein Kribbeln überkam sie, als sie über die Brücke zum Gefängnis ging. Als sie auf die Männer vor dem Tor zuging, zog sie instinktiv ihren Mantel etwas fester zu. Ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, dass sie nicht gleich wieder auf der Stelle umdrehte. „Verzeiht Miss, aber das ist denk ich nicht der Richtige Ort für eine Frau wie Euch." Einer der Wachmänner sprach sie an und für einen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus zu schlagen. „Oh .. ähm. Ich denke schon." Sie versuchte mit klarer Stimme zu sprechen, aber sie befürchtete, dass der Wachmann ihre Unsicherheit erkennen würde. „Darf man fragen wen Ihr besuchen wollt? Ich glaube kaum, dass einer der Insassen ein Freund von Euch oder Eurer Familie ist, Miss Tails." Bei ihrem Namen zuckte sie kurz zusammen. „Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen Hauptmann?" Verunsichert schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Aber Miss Tails, Euer Vater ist der Gouverneur, wenn man Euch nicht kennt, dann kennt man doch niemanden in der Stadt." Vielleicht machte es ihr diese Sache damit einfacher? „Könnt Ihr mich zu dem Mann bringen, der heute Abend bei Ihnen eingeliefert wurde? Ein Captain Jack Sparrow?" Die Wachmänner schauten sich erst verwundert an und lachten dann auf. „Was ist daran denn bitte so witzig?" Einer der Männer hielt sich bereits den Bauch und wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Wo bitte ist das ein Captain? Aber wenn Ihr den merkwürdigen Komiker meint, zu dem kann ich Euch bringen. Was bitte wollt Ihr denn von ihm." Erst jetzt schien sich der Wachmann näheres für Jenns Belangen zu interessieren. „Ich ... ich habe mit ihm noch ein Wörtchen zu sprechen. Außerdem, stehe ich vor einem Verhör? Meinem Vater wird das überhaupt nicht gefallen!" Sie spielte eine leichte Arroganz in ihre Stimme und wieder schien es ein wenig zu ziehen. Die Männer schauten sich wieder wortlos an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Also gut, folgt mir. Und bleibt von den Zellen ein Stück weg." Sie wollte gerade fragen, was er denn damit meinte, als er nur mit der Hand abwinkte. Damit war wohl alles gesagt.

Als Jenn den bewaffneten Männern in den Kerker folgte überkam sie das Gefühl, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Sie rief sich selber immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass sie es wirklich interessierte was dieser Pirat von ihr wollte. ‚Stell dich nicht so an Jenn. Jetzt bist du hier und gehst auch weiter!' Ab und zu drückte musste sie sich nah an die Wand drücken, da plötzlich aus den Gitterstäben eine Hand rausfuhr und versuchte nach ihrem Mantel zu greifen. Und jedes Mal auf's Neue erschrack sie aufs Tiefste und der Wachmann lachte darauf immer laut auf. „Seid nicht so Schreckhaft denn Ihr dürft eins nicht vergessen, Ihr seid freiwillig hier. Alle anderen nicht. Ihr könnt jederzeit wieder gehen doch den Männer hier unten, bleibt nur noch eine kurze Zeit bis der Galgen oder noch schlimmers auf sie wartet." Wieder lachte er auf und Jenn wurde es immer mulmiger zumute. Was sollte denn noch schlimmer sein als am Galgen hängen zu müssen? Sie war erleichtert als sie in den letzten Gang einbogen und der Wachmann sie entließ. „Ihr müsst jetzt nur noch den Weg nach hinten gehen. In der letzten Zelle findet Ihr Euren Captain. HAHAHA" Wieder lachte er und Jenn warf ihm noch ein „Das ist nicht mein Captain" zu, doch das schien ihn bereits nicht mehr zu interessieren und er ging lachend den Weg wieder zurück.

Sie atmete einmal tief aus und ging mit mutigen Schritten den Gang entlang. Immer wieder kamen anzügliche Rufe aus den Zellen und Jenn bekam es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. Sie ging gerade an der vorletzten Zelle vorüber, als eine Hand herausfuhr und sie an die Gitterstäbe zerrte. Vor Schreck schrie sie auf. „Na Süße, was macht denn so ein hübsches Ding hier unten?" Bei seinem Grinsen konnte Jenn deutlich die schwarzen, verfaulten Zähne erkennen und aus dem Mund roch er nach Tod und Verwesung. Übelkeit drang ihn ihr hoch und sie war kurz davor sich zu übergeben. „Lasst mich sofort los oder ich schreie!" Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen doch er verstärkte den Druck noch auf ihren Arm und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. „Stell dich nicht so an. Ich hatte schon lang kein Frischfleisch mehr!" „LASS MICH LOS!" Gerade wollte sie losschreien als sie ein lautes Klirren vernahm und in die verdrehten Augen des Mannes blickte. Sie hörte nur noch ein Stöhnen und das laute Aufplumsen des leblosen Körpers. Schnell zog sich Jenn ein Stück zurück und atmete erst einmal aus. „Für was so Pfannen alles gut sind ..." Erst jetzt schaute sie hoch und sah wie Jack an den seitlichen Gitterstäbe der anliegen Zelle stand und eine Bettpfanne in der Hand hielt. Er hatte sie gerettet. „Ich ... ich danke Euch vielmals." „Hmm? Ohja, bitte, ich hatte eh gerade nichts besseres zu tun." Jack lies die Pfanne wieder in seine Zelle fallen und ging auf die andere Seite und lies sich auf dem Boden nieder. „Ich hoffe, sie war nicht gefüllt?" Ein leichtes schmunzeln machte sich auf Jenns Gesicht breit und auch Jack lächelte sie für einen kurzen Moment an. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher Situation sie sich befand und setzte wieder das kühle Gesicht auf.

„Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre Euch hier unten zu sehen?" Gelangweilt spielte Jack an seinem Bart herum und lies Jenn nicht aus dem Augen. „Nun ja ..." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich wollte sehen wie es Euch geht." Sie strich ebenfalls gespielt gelangweilt an den Gitterstäben entlang und blickte dabei stur auf das Schloss.

Jack hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach bitte. Ihr seid doch nicht wirklich deswegen hier. Das könnt ihr einem anderen erzählen, Liebes." Nun stand Jack auf und ging einen Schritt auf Jenn zu. „Warum seid ihr wirklich hier?" Er griff nach einem Gitterstab und rückte mit dem Kopf nach vorne. „Nun ja, wenn Ihr es genau wissen wollt ... Ich frage mich warum Ihr in meinem Zimmer wart. Wonach habt Ihr gesucht?" Hörte er richtig oder war doch tatsächlich dieses Reiche Mädchen im Kerker nur um ihn zu fragen warum er ihn ihrem Zimmer war? „Ihr seid eine merkwürdige Frau." Grinsend bewegte er sich wieder ein Stück weg.

„Warum? Ich habe wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum Ihr in mein Haus eingebrochen seid, und euch widerrechtlich einen Gegenstand entfernen wolltet." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte. „Außerdem, was habt ihr zu verlieren? Ihr werdet sowieso in zwei Tagen gehängt."

Bei Ihren Worten vergrößerten sich Jacks Augen und er fasste sich mit den Händen an die Gurgel. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege ..." Er holte kurz Luft, presste sich gegen die Gitterstäbe und winkte Jenn zu. Etwas unsicher ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Ihr habt etwas in Eurem Besitz, wovon Ihr keine Ahnung habt wie wertvoll es ist. Ich weiß nicht wie es in Euren Besitz gelangt ist, aber anscheinend muss es einen Grund haben." Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute sie wieder von oben bis unten an. „Wie meint ihr das? Von welchem Gegenstand sprecht Ihr?" Jenns Herz ging wieder schneller und sie spürte wie auch ihr Puls zu rasen begann.

Jack begann nun zu flüstern. „Der Gegenstand sucht sich sein Besitzer. Er überlässt es nicht dem Zufall bei wem er landet. Bei diesem Gegenstand, handelt es sich um das Buch, welches Ihr heute bei Euch getragen habt." Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus bis Jenn zu lachen anfing. „Das Buch?" Jack nickte ernst. „Ihr seid doch verrückt."

„Nein Liebes, das ist die Wahrheit. Aber wenn Ihr es mir nicht glaubt ..." Er schloss die Augen und ging wieder Richtung Wand. „Wartet ..." Langsam drehte sich Jack um. „Ja?"

Jenn überlegte. Was, wenn er die Wahrheit sprach? „Was ist an diesem Buch so besonders, dass es sich seinen Besitzer sucht?" Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. ‚Sie hat angebissen'.

„Das besondere an diesem Buch ist, dass es den Besitzer zu einem Schatz führt. Ein Schatz, Liebste, der Eure kühnsten Träume überschreitet." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah in ihren Augen die Begeisterung die er nur zu gut kannte. „In diesem Buch ist eine Schatzkarte versteckt, die zu dem Gold vom alten Higgins führt. Er hatte es vor vielen Jahren in einem Kaperzug vom König erobert. Noch nie wurde eine so große Menge an Gold erbeutet und es sollte Euch ja bekannt sein, dass Gold den Charakter verdirbt. Der alte John Higgins wollte das Vermögen nicht teilen, rechnete auch nicht mit der Meuterei der Besatzung. Ganz schön gutgläubig wenn Ihr mich fragt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Jenn. „Was ..." sie schluckte „was ist dann passiert?"

„Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken? Irgendwann ahnte er die Meuterei und legte eines Nachts an einem Hafen an und die ganze Manschaft samt ihrem Captain ging an Land. Er versprach Ihnen die Hälfte des Schatzes und es wurde des Nachts noch ausgiebig gefeiert. Ihr könnt Euch ja sicherlich vorstellen, dass dort einiges an Rum geflossen ist. Der Captain jedoch, hielt sich schlauerweise mit dem Trinken zurück. Als dann die ganze Besatzung endlich schlief, schlich er sich heimlich wieder auf das Schiff und segelte an einen geheimen Ort. Dort versteckte er die Schätze und schrieb alles in einem Buch nieder, welches er als eine Art Schatzkarte erstellte."

„Er hat es im Text versteckt ..." Konnte das wirklich sein was Jack erzählte? Jenn dachte nach. Wenn das Gold dort immer noch versteckt sein sollte, dann müsste das Buch sie ja zu ihm führen können.

„Was geschah danach?" „Danach?" „Ja." Jenn schaute Jack an. „Die Besatzung muss das doch mitbekommen haben?"

Jack stand wieder auf und schaute zum Kerkerfenster hoch. „Aye, das haben Sie. Die Besatzung war ebenfalls wieder in See gestochen und wollten Rache. Und eines Tages ... trafen Sie wieder auf ihren Captain. Die Mannschaft stellte Ihn zur Rede und als er mit der Sprache nicht rausrücken wollte, haben sie ihn umgebracht." Jenns Hände wurden vor Aufregung bereits ganz feucht und ihre Augen begannen geheimnisvoll zu blitzen. Auf irgendeine Art faszinierte Jack das Verhalten von Jenn. Er erinnerte sie so an ihn.

„Das ist ja bescheuert!"

„Hm?" Fragend schaute er sie an.

„Ja, wenn die Besatzung ihn umgebracht hat, dann konnten sie ja auch nie erfahren wo der Schatz liegt! Was macht das denn für einen Sinn?" Allmählich überkam sie das Gefühl, das der Pirat sie anflunkerte. Jack lachte.

„Das ist nunmal so! Lieber hat keiner was davon als nur einer." Jenn konnte so ein Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen. Aber vielleicht war das nun mal unter Piaten so üblich?

„Das würde ja dann bedeuten, dass das Buch all die Jahre überlebt hätte? Das ist doch erlogen!" Sie stand auf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie von einer Hand zurückgehalten wurde. Ohne sich umzudrehen, blieb sie stehen und lies Jack weitererzählen.

„Wie ich Euch bereits gesagt habe, das Buch sucht sich seinen Besitzer. Es hat all die Jahre überlebt, da es immer in die Hände eines Mannes geraten war, der nach diesem Schatz gesucht hatte. Doch er wurde nie gefunden. Bis heute nicht." Er lies Jenn wieder los und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Zögernd drehte sie sich um. „Dann hat sich das Buch ja dieses mal eine Frau ausgesucht, die keinen Schatz gesucht hat." Innerlich machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Sollte sie endlich dem Abenteuer nah kommen, welches Sie sich immer gewünscht hatte?

„Anscheinend. Bücher können sich ja auch mal irren." Wieder fuchtelte Jack mit den Armen durch die Luft und lächelte Jenn an.

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen dass es sich geirrt hat? Vielleicht hat das ganze ja so sein müssen und kommt Euch noch zu Gute." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln machte sich nun auch auf ihrem Gesicht breit und Jack schaute Jenn etwas ungläubig an. Hatte er das eben richtig gesehen? Blitzte dort eben die Abenteuerlust in ihr auf?

„Wie meint ihr das? Dass es mir zu Gute kommt?" Misstrauisch drehte er sich wieder um.

„Nu ja, wir machen einen Deal. Ich hole Euch hier aus dem Gefängnis raus, und Ihr segelt mit mir gemeinsam zu diesem Schatz!" Erschrocken blieb Jack stehen und starrte auf die Wand. ‚Ist das ihr Ernst?'

„Ist das Euer Ernst?" Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und torkelte wieder auf sie zu. Für Jenn machte er einen Eindruck eines Dauerbetrunkenen. War er überhaupt imstande ein Schiff zu führen? „Mein voller Ernst." Jenn kam wieder näher an die Gitter und bewegte ihren Kopf nah zur Zelle. „Das ist verrückt. Ich werde diesen Handel nicht eingehen. Ich brauche Euch nicht dazu, diesen Schatz zu finden. Ihr seid nur eine Frau!"

Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme. Was bildete sich dieser Pirat eigentlich ein? „Nur eine Frau? Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr in der Lage seid, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen." Sie deutete auf die Zelle und Jack lies seinen Blick darin schweifen. Sie hatte Recht. „In zwei Tagen zappelt ihr hilflos am Galgen und werdet nie mehr in die Versuchung kommen, irgendwelche arme, hilflosen Frauen auszuplündern." Bei ihren Worten grinste sie ihn an. Jack näherte sich ebenfalls den Stangen und war nun nur noch ein wenig von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ihr seid nicht arm Liebste, sondern nur verwöhnt" Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Gesichtsaudruck und sie stand auf. „Nun gut. Ihr habt gewählt. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Aufenthalt und einen angenehmen Tot. Lebt Wohl Jack Sparrow." Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang. „WACHE! Ich wünsche zu gehen!"

„CAPTAIN!"

„Bitte?" Jenn hielt inne.

„Ich wünsche, dass Ihr mich dann auf der Reise Captain nennt. Das ist eine Bedingung." Freudig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Na also, geht doch! Aber dann habe ich auch eine Bedingung!" Der Captain fing an zu lachen. „Welche Bedingung sollte das sein?"

„Ihr werdet Eure Piratenehre einhalten und somit auch unser Versprechen. Wir werden gemeinsam den Schatz suchen und auch fair aufteilen." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Jack wurde missmutig. „Ich habe noch nie gerne geteilt." Jetzt war es an Jack die Arme zu verschränken.

„In Ordnung, Lebt wohl."

„HALT! Schon gut, schon gut. Ich denke ich kann damit ja endlich mal anfangen. Ihr holt mich hier raus, ich werde mit Euch den Schatz suchen, Fair teilen und keiner von uns kommt zu schaden, wie Ihr es wünscht. Ich übernehme aber keine Verantwortung für Euch. Klar soweit?"

„Klar soweit!" Sie streckte ihre Hand in die Zelle und strahlte Jack an. Dieser beäugte das Geschäft noch etwas zögern, schlug dann aber mit ein. Gerade in diesem Moment kam eine Wache um die Ecke und Jenn lies schnell wieder die Hand los.

„Miss Tails, Ihr habt gerufen?" Etwas ungläubig starrte er die beiden an. „Kommt etwas von diesem Halunken weg Miss Tails. Man weiß nie wozu diese Piraten fähig sind." Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie ein Stück weg. „Oh da habt ihr Recht Herr Hauptmann. Noch einen Moment bitte, ich bin gleich soweit. Ich möchte mich noch ‚verabschieden'". Ein gemeines Grinsen lies den Wachmann glauben, sie wolle sich wohl noch über seine Situation amüsieren und fand es für das Beste sie kurz noch allein zu lassen. „Ich warte dort vorne Miss Tails. Bitte lasst Euch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit."

„Ja natürlich. Ich könnte es keinen Moment länger hier aushalten unter all diesen stinkenden und widerwärtigen Kreaturen." Sie presste sich ein Taschentuch an die Nase und hustete künstlich. Jack war beeindruckt. Von einem Moment auf den anderen konnte sie wieder das reiche, verwöhnte Töchterlein spielen. Der Wachmann entfernte sich und Jenn trat nochmals einen Schritt auf Jack zu. „Ich muss nun gehen, sonst schöpft der Wachmann noch verdacht. Ich werde aber morgen Nacht bei Euch sein. Macht Euch bereit." Sie drehte sich um und hörte nur noch Jacks Worte „keine Sorge, ich werde schon mal meine Koffer packen und die Blumen gießen." Zum Glück sah Jack nicht wie Jenn lächelnd zum Wärter ging, der diese nur verdutzt anschaute und sie wortlos zum Ausgang führte.


	6. Kapitel 4 Dinge wider Willen

Kapitel 4 – Dinge wider Willen 

Aufgeregt ging Jenn in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht Jenn ... mit einem Piraten einen Handel abzuschließen ..." Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie, spätestens wenn Jack das Buch in die Hände bekam, ein Messer im Rücken spüren. Aber irgendetwas in Ihr sagte ihr jedoch, dass er sein Versprechen nicht brechen würde. Aber konnte sie sich darin so sicher sein? „Kann ich mich auf das Wort eines Piraten verlassen?" Sie seufzte einmal auf. Auf alle Fälle musste ein Plan her. ‚Vater lässt ihn übermorgen zum Galgen bringen. Ich muss es schaffen, ihn vorher aus dem Gefängis zu holen. Wenn sie erst einmal auf dem Weg dorthin sind, wird es für mich zu schwer ihn ungesehen zu befreien'. Seufzend lies sie sich aufs Bett fallen und ihre Haare breiteten sich auf dem Laken aus. Betroffen starrte sie an die Decke. ‚Wenn Vater das mitbekommen sollte, dann werde ich garantiert Ärger bekommen. Immerhin ist es Beihilfe zur Flucht.' Wenn sie es aber nicht versuchte, dann würde sie sich ein Leben lang vorwürfe machen, dass sie ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte und nie das lang ersehnte Abenteuer spüren konnte. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und starrte auf ihre Komode. Da lag es. Ohne besonders geheimnissvoll auszuschaun rief es in Jenn ein Kribbeln hervor. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging auf ihre Kommode zu, mit dem Blick auf das Buch gerichtet. „Wie sollst du kleines Ding uns zu unvorstellbaren Schätzen bringen?" Neugierig nahm sie es in die Hand und schlug die erste Seite auf ...

„_Wer dieses Buch in den Händen hält, ist näher an seinen tiefsten Wünschen, als er es sich je vorgestellt hätte Aye ... Wenn er weiß, es zu gebrauchen, wird er das erreichen was mir nicht zuteilt werden sollte. Er wird schnell bemerken, dass auch Gold einen verraten kann. Wenn er zu gierig ist, wird ihm dies den Tod einbringen. Er sei gewarnt!" _

Ein Windzug fegte durch das Zimmer und lies das Kerzenlicht auffllackern bis es kurz darauf ganz erloschen war. Erschrocken schlug Jenn das Buch wieder zu und legte es wieder auf die Kommode. Sie wusste, dass Gierheit Menschen zu Dingen brachte, die sie später wieder bereuten. „Spätestens wenn sie tot sind ..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und schluckte. ‚Jack weiß sicher wie man dieses Buch richtig einsetzt.' Wieder überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl und sie spürte wie sich ihre Nackenhaare leicht aufstellten. Schnell tappste sie zurück in Ihr Bett und zog ihre Decke bis zum Hals. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die Andere. Wie jede Nacht überkam sie auch dieses Mal wieder ein innerliche Leere. Sie vermisste etwas in ihrem Leben. Leider fand sie bisher nur noch nicht heraus, was es war.

Am anderen Morgen war sie bereits früh auf den Beinen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich für so ein Abenteur auch dementsprechend zu kleiden. Also war sie in aller Frühe aufgestanden und hatte sich in einigen Läden nach passenden Kleidern umgesehen. Gerade als sie in einem Bekleidungsladen stand und sich nach einem passenden Hemd umschaute, erklang hinter ihr freudig eine allzubekannte Stimme. „Jenn, wie schön dass ich Euch hier treffe." Jenn verdrehte die Augen. ‚Oh nein ..' Das letzte was sie nun gebrauchen konnte, war auch noch ihr Verlobter Commodore Wels, der gerade ziemlich ungeschickt kam. Obwohl ihr Vater sie beide seit fast einem Jahr verlobt hatte, kam es bisher immer noch nicht zu einer Hochzeit. Daher waren sie immer noch auf einer etwas distanzierter Anredensform. Es lag auch nicht am Commodore, dass die Hochzeit noch nicht stattfand. Jenn war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, sich mit 21 Jahren bereits zu vermählen. Das hatte Ihrer Ansicht nach noch Zeit. Und auch wenn sie den Commodore sehr mochte, war es trotztem ein Bündnis welches Ihr Vater für sie arrangiert hatte ...

„Oh Henry, was treibt Euch denn hier her?" Verspielt setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und stand nun etwas unsicher vor dem Hauptmann der Königlichen Armee. „Ich habe mir Stoffe aus den fernen Längern zeigen lassen, aus denen demnächst die Kleider für die Garde hergestellt werden sollen. Und was treibt Euch in ein Männergeschäft, meine Liebe?" Neugierig starrte er auf das Männerhemd, welches Jenn in den Händen hielt und dieses durch seinen Blick etwas nach unten richtete. „Oh ich besorge nur neue Hemden für meinen Vater. Er ist so ein beschäftigter Mann wie Ihr ja sicherlich wisst. Da muss nun einmal auch die Tochter ran." Beim Lachen hob sie den Handrücken vor den Mund und legte etwas Charme in ihre Worte.

„Dann bin ich aber beruhigt Jenn. Ich hatte schon befürchtet ich habe einen Mitbewerber und ich müsste um Euch kämpfen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Jenn überkam in diesem Moment ein Übelkeitsgefühl. Der Commodore war zwar ein gut aussehender Mann und sie musste zugeben es gab genügend Frauen die sich nach solche einem Mann verzehren würden, aber manchmal war es seine schleimige, gespielte Art die bei Jenn auf Ablehnung stieß und diese wand er immer an, wenn er sie oder ihren Vater beeindrucken wollte. „Keine Sorge Henry, ich würde doch nie etwas tun, was Euch so missfällt. Außerdem müsst Ihr nicht etwas kämpfen, was Euch doch bereits gehört." Die letzten Worte trafen ihn. „Ihr gehört mir doch nicht Jenn! Sagt doch bitte so etwas nicht!"

„Wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich habe noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen." Sie machte einen leichten Knicks und wartete darauf, dass er ihr den Weg frei gab. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm jetzt zu antworten. Es war gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte.

„Aber selbstverständlich Jenn. Es ist schade, dass wir in den letzten Monaten so wenig Gelegenheiten hatten uns mal wieder ausgibig zu unterhalten. Seit ich Commodore bin, hat sich meine Zeit leider um einiges verringert." Er verbeugte sich ein Stück und nahm dann ihre linke Hand um ihr einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Jenn zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Aber wie ihr wisst meine Liebe, würde ich für die Frau an meiner Seite immer Zeit finden, vorausgesetzt sie gäbe mir die Möglichkeit dazu, sie zu meiner Frau zu machen."

Jenn seuftzte innerlich auf. Es war mal wieder so typisch, dass er mit diesem Thema anfing. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, dass sie ihm schon zu Verstanden gab, wenn sie so weit war. „Bitte Henry, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Meine Zeit ist genauso begrenzt wie Eure. Ihr versteht das sicherlich. Auf Wiedersehen Henry." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes lächeln und drängte sie sich schnell an ihm vorbei. Hastig zahlte sie ihre ausgesuchte Ware und verließ den Laden, noch bevor der Commadore ein weiteres Wort an sie richten konnte. Aufatmend lehnte sie sich an die nächste Hauswand und lies ihren Blick nochmals in die Richtung des Ladenausgangs schweifen. ‚Hoffentlich folgt er mir jetzt nicht.' Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass er beim hinaus gehen sich zwar nach ihr umsah, jedoch den Weg in die andere Richtung einschlug. ‚Wenn der Commadore wüsste, dass er gar nicht mal so falsch mit seiner Vermutung liegt ..' dachte sie sich im Stillen und bekam bei diesem Gedanken ein leichtes schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin war es ihr Verlobter. Und diesen anzulügen, war ihr mehr als unrecht. Aber von diesem Vorhaben durfte sie ihm nichts sagen. Wenn sie ihren Plan umsetzen konnte, wäre sie danach bereit, ihn zu heiraten. Aber erst dann ...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

„Hey ... HEY!"

„Chrrmpf ... hä?" trunken vor Müdigkeit gähnte der Mann, der neben Jack in der Zelle lag und reckte seine Arme in die Höhe um sich zu strecken.

„Du hast geschnarcht wie meine ganze Crew zusammen ..." Genervt lies sich Jack wieder auf den kalten Boden fallen und schlug seine Beine übereinander. „Deswegen brauchst du mich nicht wecken." Maulte der Gefangene zurück und gähnte ein weiteres mal herzhaft. Wieder schloss Jack die Augen und hoffte dieses Mal ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, als er von dem Mann neben ihm plötzlich angesprochen wurde. „Sag mal, wer war denn die Kleine die neulich da war?" Jack öffnete ein Auge, hielt das andere dabei geschlossen und spickelte in die benachbarte Zelle. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht mein Freund."

„Naja, ich meine, was will so eine reiche, hübsche Frau von so einem Möchte-gern-Piraten wie dir." Er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte Jack. "Ich kenne dich. Du bist Jack Sparrow. Und meines Wissen bist du nicht gerade der richtige Umgang für solch eine Frau." Seufzend öffnete Jack wieder die Augen und starrte den Mann genervt an. „Und das heißt?"

Grinsend stand der andere auf und lehnte sich an die Eisengitter, welche die beiden trennten.

„Das heißt, dass ihr wohl ein Geschäft miteinander plant. Bestimmt geht es um eine Flucht, hab ich Recht? Warum sonst sollte sie in dieses Dreckloch kommen. Sicherlich nicht allein wegen dir." Misstrauisch hob Jack eine Augenbraue. „Wer bist du überhaupt? Das zeigt nicht gerade von Anstand sich selber nicht vorzustellen aber dem anderen ein Ohr abzukauen ..."

„Du kennst mich sicherlich. Ich bin Maike Bonten." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Jack, dass sich Maike sicher war, dass Jack mit diesem Namen etwas anfangen konnte. Doch er musste passen. „Maike Bonten? Tut mir leid, aber ich kenne niemand der so heißt. Einen großen Ruf musst du ja nicht gerade weg haben, Junge." Etwas enttäuscht verzog Maike das Gesicht. „Aber du hast sicherlich bereits von dem Kaperangriff auf das Schiff des Commodore Wels gehört?" Bei der Erwähnung des Namens vom Commodore lachte Jack auf. „Natürlich, aber das ist ja auch kein Kunstwerk. Dem Commadore könnte man ein Schiff unter dem Hintern wegklauen und er würde es nicht einmal bemerken." Knurrend ging Maike Bonten wieder in die hinterste Ecke und lies sich wütend auf den Boden fallen. „Aber Eure Heldentaten sind bisher auch nicht die Größten. Außerdem siehst du überhaupt nicht gerade aus wie ein Pirat. Euer Ruf eilt Euch voraus Mister Sparrow." Sein Blick fiel auf Jacks Kompass. Instinktiv drückte er diesen daraufhin etwas näher an seinen Körper. „So, was sagt denn mein Ruf so?" Allmählich war er genervt ...

„Zum Beispiel dein Kompass. Man sagt er würde nicht funktionieren. Er zeigt nicht nach Norden." Gespielt lässig verzog Jack das Gesicht. „Ach wirklich? Das ist mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen." Maike lachte auf und murmelte etwas von „Was für ein Pirat" vor sich hin, als er sich wieder in seine Ecke verzog. Ja, der Mann hatte Recht. Der Kompass zeigte wirklich nicht nach Norden. Aber das Geheimnis würde er ihm gerade noch verraten, was sich wirklich dahinter verborgen hielt. Gedankenversunken nahm er den Kompass in die Hand. Wo zeigte er wohl hin wenn er diesen nun öffnete? Er blickte wieder zu dem kleinen Steinfenster und bemerkte nicht, wie Jenn plötzlich vor den Gitterstäben auftauchte.

„Na Mister Sparrow. Träumt Ihr wieder von Eurer Freiheit?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um und steckte hastig seinen Kompass zur Hälfte wieder in die Tasche. „Oh Miss Tails. Was für eine Überraschung Euch nochmals hier zu sehen." Er kam näher an sie heran und fuchtelte wieder mit seinen Händen in der Luft. „... Ich meine, bevor wir in unser kleines Abenteuer stechen." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich über seinem Gesicht breit und Jenn sah ein wenig Gold aus seinem Mund funkeln. „Ich habe etwas für Euch." Freudig griff sie in Ihre Tasche, welches Jack mit interessiertem Blick beobachtete. „Was ist das? Ein neuer Hut?" Er zeigte auf ein weißes Bündel in ihrer Hand und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das Mister Sparrow, nennt man ein Hemd. Eures ist ja mittlerweile schon ziemlich mitgenommen." Abwertend musterte sie Jack, der seine Hände zur Seite streckte und etwas ungläubig an sich herunter blickte. „Was soll mit meinem Hemd nicht stimmen?"

Jetzt war es an ihr, die Augenbrauen zu verziehen und drückte es ihm wortlos in die Hand. „Seht es einfach als Geschenk an, ja? Ich hoffe es passt von der Größe her ..." Jack machte einen leichten gespielten Knicks und nahm ihr das weiße Bündel ab. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Soweit er zurückdachte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein Geschenk erhalten zu haben. „Ich vermute, es ist jetzt angebracht danke zu sagen?"

„Ich glaube schon." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und sah in abwartend an. „Was ist?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte Ihr probiert es gleich an." Ein freches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit und Jacks Augen wurden groß. „Ich ziehe mich doch vor Euch nicht aus. Bei aller Freundschaft unter Piraten Liebste, aber das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun." Jenn stellte amüsiert fest, dass Jack mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Nun stellt Euch doch nicht so an. Ihr seid mir vielleicht ein schöner Pirat! Traut Euch nicht einmal Euch vor einer Frau auszuziehen." Vor sich hin murmelnd begann Jack seinen Mantel auszuziehen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es von seinem Körper zu streifen. Bei dem Anblick seiner Muskeln zog Jenn scharf die Luft ein. Sie konnte zwar nicht lange einen Blick darauf werfen, da er schnell das neue Hemd wieder überzog, erkannte jedoch seinen ausgeprägten Körperbau. ‚Hab ich ihn gerade wirklich angestarrt?' schoss es ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auch jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Dieser Pirat brachte sie auch wirklich zu zu den unmöglichsten Dingen! Sie hoffte durch das bewundern des Hemdes, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Wangen abzulenken. „Oh es passt! Wie schön!"

Wortlos stand Jack in seiner Zelle und blickte sie abwartend an. „Womit habe ich das Hemd eigentlich verdient?" Misstrauisch beobachtete er wie Jenn verlegen mit den Händen fuchtelte. Ja ... mit welcher Begründung hatte sie ihm das Hemd geschenkt? So genau hatte sie darüber gar nicht nachgedacht. „Weil ... weil ich keinen Hut gefunden habe!" Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigend trat ein. „Aaaahjaaaaa ..." Immer noch misstrauisch wartete er auf ein weiteres Argument. „Ich muss jetzt gehen! Es ist schon spät!" Bevor sie den Gang entlang ging, drehte sie sich aber nochmals zu ihm um.

„Aber wir sehen uns wieder, versprochen!" Sie zwinkerte ihm noch schnell zu, und verschwand, bevor Jack noch etwas erwidern konnte, wieder im Gang zum Gefängnistor.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war, zierte Jacks Gesicht ein Lächeln. Noch nie war er so einer merkwürdigen Frau begegnet und es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihn zu faszinieren. Es gab da mal eine Frau, die ihn wirklich begeistert hatte, doch bevor sich auch nur annähernd etwas hätte entwickeln können, war bei ihm die Begeisterung wieder abgeflacht. Abgesehen davon, liebte er nur das Meer und keine Frau hatte es bisher geschafft, mehr als nur Bewunderung bei ihm zu erlangen.

„Nun ja, wie gewonnen so zerschlagen." Murmelte er vor sich hin.

„ZERONNEN! Du Vollidiot." Knurrend drehte sich Maike sich zum Schlafen wieder auf die andere Seite.

„Weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch!" Abwinkend mit der Hand stand Jack am Eisengitter und schaute noch eine Weile in den dunklen Gang. „Wie holt Ihr mich hier nur heraus Jenn Tails ... wie nur?"


	7. Kapitel 5 Planänderung

**Kapitel 5 – Planänderung**

Der Tag verstrich für Jenn viel zu schnell. Mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass es bereits dunkel wurde, als sie den letzten dunkelbraunen Stiefel überzog. Sie hatte zu lange mit ihren Haaren getrödelt. Es war auch nicht einfach, dieses dicke, wirre Haar zu bändigen. Nicht allzu selten stand sie Stunden vor dem Spiegel, bis sie es eigenermaßen so hatte, dass es passte ohne vorher mindestens ein Wutanfall zu bekommen, bei dem irgendein Gegenstand durch das Zimmer flog. Das Temperament musste sie von ihrem Großvater haben. Zumindest hatte ihre Mutter das einmal erwähnt. Jenn konnte sich daran noch gut erinnern. Sie war damals 11 Jahre alt gewesen und hatte mit ihrer Mutter sich im Sticken versucht. Es gelang ihr nicht sofort auf Anhieb und das Resultat war später, dass die ganzen Nadeln und das komplette Garn durch das Zimmer geflogen waren. „Dieses Temperament kannst du nur von deinem Großvater haben, Jenn!" waren die Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen. Das war aber auch das einizigste was sie je über ihren Großvater erfahren hatte, denn seither wurde niemals mehr über ihn gesprochen.

„So müsste es gehen!" Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich von oben und drehte sich vor ihrem Spiegel einmal hin und her. Sie hatte sich am frühen Morgen auf ihrer Einkaufstour ordentlich mit Kleidern eingedeckt. Eine enge dunkelbraune Hose brachte ihre schlanke Figur zur Geltung und das weiße Hemd war am Ausschnitt, welcher ziemlich tief ging, mit Rüschen verziert. Die Ärmel waren zu den Gelenken hin wie Trompeten ausgestellt und ebenfalls mit Rüschen bedeckt. Die braunen Stiefel bildeten den Abschluss und ließen Ihre Beine noch länger erscheinen, als sie eh schon waren. „Gar nicht mal so übel Jenn, gar nicht mal so übel." Zufrieden lächelte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, griff auf der Kommode nach ihrem Buch und verließ mit Herzklopfen das Zimmer. Leise schlich sie sich die Treppen herunter in der Hoffnung, von niemandem gesehen zu werden und steckte sich dabei das Buch in eine kleine Tasche, die sie quer über den Körper trug und in der sich bereits eine Kleinigkeit für ihren Plan befand. An der Garderobe nahm sie ihren schwarzen Mantel vom Haken und schloss leise die Haustüre hinter sich zu. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und wieder machte sich die Aufregung bei ihr bemerkbar. Noch konnte sie umkehren, das wusste sie.

‚Nein Jenn, das ziehst du jetzt durch!' ermahnte sie sich den ganze Weg über selbst. Als sie das Dorfende erreichte war es später Abend. Jenn wusste, dass die Wachmänner am Gefängnis ihre Schicht gegen zwölf nicht mehr ganz so ernst nahmen und sich oftmals in ein Trinkgelage stürzten. Ihr Vater hatte diesbezüglich schon oft genug Ärger und es war ein reger Wechsel an Wachmännern. Aber anscheinend musste dieser Posten das mit sich ziehen, denn anders konnte sich Jenn das Verhalten sonst nicht erklären. Entschlossen zog sie ihren Mantel etwas fester zusammen und ging mutigen Schrittes auf die zwei Männer zu.

„Guten Abend Miss Tails. Sagt bloß Ihr wollt zu solch später Stunde noch einen Gefangenen besuchen?" Misstrauisch beäugte er die Frau, welche etwas unsicher vor ihm stand.

„Ich ... äh, nein. Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Kleinigkeit vorbeibringen. Weil Ihr doch letztens so freundlich zu mir wart." Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln blinzelte sie den Hauptmann an und streckte ihm eine Flasche Rum entgegen. Lachend nahm er ihr die Flasche ab und zeigte sie stolz seinem Kollegen. „Sieh dir das an! Das ist mitunter der beste Rum den es weit und breit gibt!" Schnell änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes von Freude in Ernst und streckte ihr die Flasche wieder entgegen. „Miss Tails den können wir nicht annehmen! Der ist zu teuer!"

‚VERDAMMT'

„Nein, nein. Bitte. Ihr beleidigt mich. Bitte seht dieses als Geschenk und als Dankeschön an."

Noch unsicher schaute er erst auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und anschließend wieder in Jenns Gesicht, die ihn aufmunternd zunickte. „Wirklich, macht Euch keine Sorgen." Freudestrahlend drückte er die sich die Flasche an die Brust. „Habt vielen Dank Miss Tails."

„Schön! Und wenn Ihr mich jetzt bitte wieder entschuldigt, ich muss nun nach Hause, es ist, wie Ihr bereits sagtet, schon sehr spät." Sie warf den beiden noch ein letztes freundliches Lächeln zu, drehte sich um und ging die Straße wieder in Richtung Dorfmitte. Zurück blieben nur zwei Wachmännern die sich lachend auf den Rücken schlugen und sich bereits darüber unterhielten, wie sie das Geschenk am Besten unter sich aufteilten.

Jetzt musste Jenn jetzt nur noch warten bis auch dieses mal die Uhr zwölf schlug und stellte dann erheitert fest, dass der erste Wachmann vor dem Tor die Flasche öffnete. „Betrunkene Saufbolde ... und sowas soll unsere Stadt verteidigen. Da wird es einem ja schlecht." Gespannt funkelte sie zu dem beiden rüber, die vergnügt abwechselnd aus der Flasche tranken. Eine Zeitlang beobachtete sie die Beiden und lehnte sich nach einer Weile gelangweilt an eine Mauer an. ‚Wenn die beiden nicht bald umfallen, kann ich den ganzen Plan vergessen!'

Eine gute Stunde später konnte sich Jenn endlich zu den beiden schnarchenden Männer schleichen. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt der Alkohol würde nie wirken.

‚Jetzt gaaanz ruhig bleiben ... nur keine lauten Geräusche ...' Mit zitternden Händen griff sie an den Gürtel welcher einer der Wachmännern mit Schlüsseln behängt hatte. Vorsichtig hob sie das Bündel an und entfernte es ganz sacht vom Lederband. Bei einem kurzen kräftigen Zug klirrten die Schlüssel kurz aneinander. Vor lauter Angst, dass die Männer wach werden könnten, kniff Jenn die Augen zusammen und verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position.

Nichts. Der Wachmann hatte sich zwar einen Moment gerührt, irgendwas vor sich hin gebrummelt, hatte jedoch seine Augen nicht geöffnet. Erleichtert atmete Jenn aus und nahm den Schlüsselbund fest in die Hand. ‚Jetzt aber schnell.' Hastig rannte sie durch das Tor und schritt die Treppen zu den Zellen nach unten. Die Luft zog durch das Treppengebäude und Jenn musste ihren Mantel enger ziehen. ‚Wie halten die das hier unten nur aus? Kein Wunder, dass viele bis zu ihrer Bestrafung erfroren sind'. Als sie unten ankam, vernahm sie bereits einen unmusikalischen Gesang aus der hinteren Ecke.

„Trinkt aus Piraten Joho! Trinkt aus Piraten!"

Jenn musste grinsen. Die Stimme kam eindeutig von Jack. Schön dass er noch Freude an dem tristen Dasein des Gefängnisses fand. Vorsichtig schlich sie an den restlichen Zellen vorrüber. ‚Warum muss er ausgerechnet in der letzten Zelle sein'. Grummelnd warf sie in jede Zelle einen flüchtigen Blick, ob die Gefangenen auch wirklich fest schliefen. Sie hatte Glück. Selbst der Mann, der sie letztens so grob angefasst hatte, schien sicher und wohlbehütet in seiner Ecke vor sich hin zu schnarchen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Trinkt aus Piraten JOHO!"

„PSSST! JACK! Wollt Ihr das gleich die gesammelte Garde hier steht?"

„Oh Liebes! Ich habe Euch gar nicht gehört!" Erfreut drehte er sich in seiner Zelle um und ging grinsend auf Jenn zu. „Wundert mich nicht. Ihr singt so laut wie eine ganze Horde Piraten zusammen und mit Verlaub, die singen besser ..."

„Das hat getroffen!" Jack verzog eine Schnute und hielt wieder beide Arme seitlich von seinem Körper weg und wackelte bedrohlich mit dem Oberkörper hin und her. Etwas irritiert beobachtete Jenn seine Bewegungen. „Geht es Euch gut?" Jenn zog hastig das Bund aus der Tasche und begann jeden Schlüssel einzeln in das Schloss zu stecken. „Ja danke der Nachfrage. Ist ja rührend wie Ihr um mich besorgt seid, Schätzchen." Genervt schaute sie nach oben, da Jack nun zu ihr ans Schloss getreten war. „Bildet Euch bloß nichts darauf ein, Jack." Amüsiert beobachtete er wie Jenn einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen in das Schloss steckte. ‚Wieso passt da denn keiner!' schoss es ihr wütend durch den Kopf und sie verlor allmählich ihre Geduld.

„Wie habt Ihr es eigentlich geschafft an die Schlüssel zu kommen? Vorausgesetzt, Ihr verratet es mir."

„Ich hab sie betrunken gemacht." Eine leichte röte bildete sich auf ihren Wangen.

„Betrunken? Eine hervorragende Idee Miss Tails! Das muss ich Euch lassen. Diese Männer scheinen alles zu vergessen wenn sie erst einmal eine Flasche mit Alkohol in den Händen halten." Die Frage, wie Jenn ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreien wollte, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit während seines Aufenthaltes im Gefängnis beschäftigt. Aber auf diese Idee wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell gekommen. Er war beeindruckt. Soviel Entschlossenheit hatte er ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Doch wenn er auf die Ausführung des Planes schaute, stellte er ein wenig besorgt fest, dass es damit noch etwas haperte ...

„Habt Ihr es dann so langsam? Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber es wäre ziemlich schlecht wenn hier einer aufwacht und vielleicht noch aus Neid die Wachen ruft." Langsam wurde Jack nervös und blickte zu allen Seite.

„Ja, Ja ich mach ja schon! Das würden die doch nicht tun, oder?" Jetzt wurde auch Jenn nervös und schaffte es kaum, einen Schlüssel ordentlich ins Schloss zu stecken. „Oho! Seid Euch da nicht so sicher. Neid kommt schneller auf als man denkt und hier geht das ziemlich schnell ..." Besorgt blickte er nach links und rechts um sicher zu gehen, dass bisher auch keiner wach geworden war.

„Na Toll ... die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Flucht ..." Gerade als Jenn gehofft hatte, dass sie den richtigen Schlüssel hatte, vernahmen beide Stimmen vom oberen Teil der Treppe. „SCHNELL, da kommt jemand! Beeilt Euch oder versteckt Euch!"

Vor lauter Aufregung lies Jenn die Schlüssel fallen, was Jack nur mit einem „Na großartig!" quittierte und dafür einen wütenden Blick von Jenn einfing. „Schneeeeeell!" Die Stimmen wurden zunehmend lauter und eine davon kam ihr ziemlich bekannt vor. Schlagartig wurde es ihr bewusst. „Mein Vater!"

„Euer Vater? Was sollte er hier unten wollen?" Auch jetzt schien Jacks Gleichgültigkeit vollends zu weichen und steckte seinen Kopf durch das Gitter um einen besser Blick auf die Treppe zu erhalten. „Ich sehe schon Schatten! Versteckt Euch!"

Hastig hob Jenn die Schlüssel vom Boden auf und schaute sich um. Gegenüber von Jacks Zelle war ein kleiner Seitenvorsprung hinter welchem man sich gut verstecken konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schob sie sich seitlich hinter die Mauer, als auch schon ihr Vater mit einer Anzahl von sechs Mannen die Treppen herunterkamen und um die Ecke bogen. Schwer atmend stand sie an die Wand gepresst und schloss die Augen. So ein Blödsinn, als ob sie mit geschlossenen Augen nicht gesehen werden konnte! Doch zumindest half es ihr für einen Moment, ihre Aufregung etwas im Zaun zu halten.

„Aah, Mister Sparrow. Wie schön Euch wohlauf zusehen!" Jenns Vater war an Jacks Zelle heran getreten und musterte nun den Captain von oben bis unten. Bei seinem Anblick zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und stutzte einen Moment. Bei seiner Einlieferung hatte er doch nicht so ein sauberes Hemd an? Außerdem schien es ihm für den Aufenthalt in dem schlimmsten Gefängnis weit und breit noch ziemlich gut zu gehen. Zumindest stand er frech an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt und grinste den Gouverneur an. „Oh Mister Tails. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Euch in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause Willkommen zu heißen? Hätte ich gewusst dass Ihr kommt, hätte ich vorher etwas sauber gemacht!" Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Gürtel fest, mit der anderen zeigte er in seiner Zelle umher und kickte anschließend einen Knochen heraus. „Das wird nicht länger Euer Zuhause sein Mister Sparrow." Ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich auf den Gesicht des Gouverneurs breit und Jack ahnte nichts Gutes. Auch Jenn begann sich hinter der Mauer Sorgen zu machen. „Darf man fragen wieso? Sagt bloß Ihr habt mich begnadigt?" Hoffnungsvoll grinste er Jenns Vater an. Doch irgendetwas sagte Jenn, dass Jack mit seiner Vermutung wohl ziemlich daneben lag.

„Da habt Ihr weit gefehlt mein Freund. Ich habe bitter böse Briefe erhalten, die eine Voranschreitung Euer Erhängung fordert. Ihr müsst wissen, in Port Royal sind Piraten nicht gerade Willkommen." Bei seinen Worten musste Jack schlucken. „Ihr wollt mir damit sagen, ich werde JETZT schon gehängt?" Er fasste sich mit der Hand um die Gurgel. „Es war ausgemacht morgen früh! Mister Tails Ihr enttäuscht mich." Der Gouverneur zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Ihr kennt das ja sicherlich, das Wohl des Volkes geht nun einmal vor. Führt ihn ab!"

‚VERDAMMT! Vater!' Innerlich überkam Jenn eine Wut. Was sollte sie nun tun? Wenn sie erst einmal Jack auf den Galgen gebracht hatten, gab es kaum einen Weg ihn zu befreien. Vielleicht konnte sie sich die Nacht zur Hilfe machen ... „Das wird Euch noch Leid tun Mister Tails!"

Jenns Vater lachte laut auf. „Ihr wollt mir drohen?" Die Männer öffneten die Eisentür und zerrten aus der Zelle. „Und ich dachte Ihr seid ein Ehrenmann, Gouverneur. Da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Zum Glück kommt Eure Tochter nicht nach Euch." Bei der Erwähnung seiner Tochter drehte sich der Gouverneuer ungeahnt zu Jack um und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Beim Aufprall seiner Faust sackte Jack für einen Moment stöhnend zusammen. Vor Schreck wäre Jenn beinahe auf ihn zugerannt um ihm zu helfen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Es würde jetzt niemandem helfen, wenn sie sich zeigen würde. ‚Oh Jack. Warum sagst du auch sowas und was ist nur mit Vater los?'. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jack stand wieder auf den Beinen. Ein leichter Rinnsal an Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und streifte es mit dem rechten Ärmel ab. Der Gouverneur kam wieder bedrohlich nah auf ihn zu. „Wagt es noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart schlecht von meiner Tochter zu sprechen und Ihr werdet Euch wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein!" Nun konnte sich Jack ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wer sagt denn dass ich schlecht von Eurer Tochter gesprochen habe. Das war als Kompliment gedacht."

„Duuu ...!" Instinktiv trat Jack einen Schritt nach hinten und zum Glück hielten den aufgebrachten Vater die Männer mit den Händen zurück, denn sonst hätte Jenns Vater wohl ein zweites Mal die Beherrschung verloren.

„Na, na, na." Für Jack war es eine Freude den Gouverneur so in Aufruhr zu sehen.

„Mister Tails! Gouverneur! Lasst Euch nicht auf sein Niveau herab!" Auch die Wachmänner versuchten ihn zu besänftigen. Langsam fasste er sich wieder und zog den Ärmel aus dem Griff der Wachmänner und rückte seine Perücke gerade. „Ihr habt Recht. Ich mache mir doch nicht die Hände an so einem Möchtegern Piraten schmutzig. Los jetzt, sonst wird es wirklich noch Morgen bis ich ihn hängen seh." Mit einem Stoß in den Rücken bewegten sie Jack vorwärts. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick zu Jenn in die Ecke und deutete mit dem Kopf an, dass sie ihnen folgen sollte. Verwirrt starrte sie den Piraten an. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Wie in aller Welt sollte sie ihn befreien können? Es musste ein neuer Plan her. Und zwar ziemlich bald, denn Jenns Vater hatte Jack bereits an die frische Luft geschleppt und war kopfschüttelnd an den schlafenden Soldaten vorbeimarschiert. Die würden auch noch ihre Strafe erhalten.

Jenn wartete noch einen Moment bis sie sich sicher war, dass keiner der Wachmänner mehr anwesend war, und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Zum Glück schliefen die beiden Männer vor dem Tor noch, denn so konnte Jenn ungehindert die Schlüssel wieder platzieren. Sie wurden ja sowieso nicht mehr benötigt. Hastig machte sie sich auf den Weg ihn einzuholen. Jetzt musste ein Plan her, denn nun arbeitete sie nicht nur gegen die Zeit, sondern auch noch gegen ihren Vater.


	8. Kapitel 6 Piratencodex

Kapitel 6 – Piratencodex

Schmerzend hielt sich Jenn die Seite. Durch das Rennen hatte sie bereits Muskelkater und ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Hastig rannte sie durch das noch schlafende Dorf auf dem Weg zum Galgen. „Bitte, bitte lass ihn noch nicht am Galgen hängen." Wenn Jack bereits gehängt wurde, nur weil sie zu Fuß unterwegs war und diese wahrscheinlich mit der Kusche gefahren waren, würde sie nie hinter das Geheimnis des Buches kommen und ihr Abenteuer wäre beendet, bevor es bereits begonnen hatte. Seit sie diesem Jack Sparrow begegnet war, lief ihr Leben völlig neben der Spur.

Schnaufend lief sie den Hügel zum Markplatz hinauf und bog um die letzte Ecke, die sie noch von dem bevorstehenden Unglück trennte. „Nur ... noch ... ein ... paar ... Meter ..." Als sie um die Ecke bog, drehte sie erschrocken auf dem Absatz wieder um und versteckte sich hinter der Hauswand. Beinahe wäre sie in die Arme ihres Vaters gerannt, der sich vergnügt mit dem Commodore über die bevorstehende Hängung unterhielt. Vorsichtig spieckelte sie um die Ecke und belauschte interessiert das nebenstehende Gespräch.

„Das heißt die Bürger wollten gar keine voreilige Erhängung?" Der Commodore runzelte die Stirn und schaute den Gouverneur fragend an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Die haben nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er gefangen genommen wurde." Jenn traute ihren Ohren nicht. ‚Vater ... er hat Jack angelogen ... Aber wieso?'

„Wieso hängt ihr diesen Mann dann bei Nacht und Nebel, wenn Ihr mir diese Frage erlaubt Mister Tails." 

„Natürlich. Ich habe Euch doch erzählt, dass ich Sparrow neulich Nacht in dem Zimmer meiner Tochter festnehmen lies." Wels nickte und der Jenns Vater fuhr fort. „Dann könnt Ihr Euch doch sicherlich vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als meine Tochter sich doch tatsächlich für diesen Piraten eingesetzt hatte." Wels stimmte ihm zu. Er konnte sich Jenns Vater förmlich vorstellen ... „Und weiter?"

„Weiter? Was gibt es da noch weiters zu erzählen? Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich eine Beziehung zwischen meiner Tochter und Sparrow dulde?" 

‚WAAAAS?' Hinter der Mauer wurde Jenn kreidenblass. Ihr Vater glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass sie und Jack eine Beziehung miteinander hatten! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

„Ihr meint, Eure Tochter hat was mit diesem Piraten? Das kann nicht sein! Sie ist mit mir Verlobt!" Der Commodore schien genauso geschockt wie Jenn. „Ich verbitte mir, dass Ihr in diesem Ton über meine Tochter sprecht Mister Wels! Ich verstehe Euch, dass Ihr genauso geschockt seid wie ich, aber wir müssen es nun einmal akzeptieren, dass meine Tochter in dieser Sache unbedacht gehandelt hat! Weiß Gott, zu was dieser Pirat sie gezwungen hat und was er mit ihr angestellt hat." Jammern ging Jenns Vater auf und ab. Jenn dagegen hatte sich immer noch nicht gefasst und schnappte nach Luft. Unbedachte gehandelt? Wann hatte sie schon jemals unbedachte gehandelt? Und was sollte das heißen „mit ihr angestellt hat". Immerhin war sie schon 21 Jahre alt und konnte ja wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen! Dazu noch war sie verlobt! Glaubte er wirklich sie würde ihren Verlobten betrügen?

„Verzeiht Mister Tails, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Jenn das freiweililg getan hat ..."

„Davon redet ja auch keiner!" Schockiert starrte er in das Gesicht des Gouverneurs.

„Ohhhh meine arme Jenn. Vielleicht hat er sie ja erpresst?" Die Sorgen standen ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und wäre diese Situation nicht mehr als nur brenzlig gewesen, hätte Jenn sich darüber gefreut die beiden so außer sich zu sehen.

„Genau. Also machen wir, dass wir voran schreiten. Ich muss dann heute noch mit meiner Tochter über diesen Vorfall sprechen." „Unbedingt!" stimmte ihm der Commodore zu. „Ich glaube ich sollte auch ein paar Worte mit meiner Verlobten reden!" Fassungslos griff er sich an die Stirn. „Meine Jenn ..., meine Verlobte!" Aufmunternt klopfte ihm Jenns Vater auf den Rücken. „Mister Wels, ich kann mich doch auf Eure Verschwiegenheit verlassen?" Immer noch geschockt nickte er ihm zu. „Natürlich, nicht auszudenken was das für ihren Ruf bedeuten würde! Und von unserem ganz zu schweigen! Dieses Scheusal hat sie gedemütigt und entehrt! Dafür wird er jetzt büßen!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte auf den Marktplatz.

Erst jetzt ließ Jenn ihren Blick auf das Specktakel neben den Beiden schweifen und ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Jack hatte bereits den Strick um den Hals und sein Gesichtsaudruck verriet ihr, dass er an eine Hilfe nicht mehr glaubte. „Oh nein, was tu ich jetzt?" Panik stieg in ihr auf, denn wenn sie jetzt nichts tat, war alles zu spät. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Wenn sie es schaffte, unbemerkt unter den Galgenbau zu kommen, konnte sie zumindest verhindern, dass er erstickte. Was sie danach kommen sollte, stand noch in den Sternen. ‚Dir wird dann schon noch was einfallen' dachte sie sich und setzte noch ein ‚hoffentlich' dazu. Vorsichtig schlich sie an ihrem Vater und ihrem Verlobten vorbei und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von Jack zu erregen. Doch dieser war anscheinend mehr damit beschäftigt den Strick zu bewundern und sich dabei vorzustellen, dass er bald daran hängen würde.

Als ob der Commodore es ahnen würde, drehte er sich und schaute sich um. Jenn schaffte es gerade noch hinter einem Regenfass zu verschwinden, bevor er sie sehen konnte. ‚Zum Glück is es Nacht' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ärgerte sich über die guten Ohren von ihrem Verlobten. ‚Da könnte ich mich ja nie rausschleichen, der würde ja alles hören'. Wels drehte sich wieder um und Jenn nutze die Chance und sprang ungesehen von einem großen Gegenstand zum Nächsten, um anschließend unter dem großen Holzboden zu verschwinden. Erleichtert atmete sie erst einmal auf und lehnte sich an einen Balken. „Gut ... und jetzt?"

Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst denn in diesem Moment vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. „So Mister Sparrow. Dann verabschiedet Euch einmal von allen Menschen die Euch lieb und teuer waren. Denn Ihr werdet nie mehr die Gelegenheit haben, diese Nachts aufzusuchen!" Gerade wollte Jack etwas darauf erwidern, was er denn mit „Nachts aufsuchen" meinte, als der Gouverneur den Befehl zum Hängen gab und Jack mit einem Ruck durch den Boden segelte.

„AH!" Erschrocken, dass plötzlich Jacks Beine neben ihr baumelten, wusste sie einen Moment nicht was sie tun sollte. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und drückte von unten gegen Jacks Beine und hob ihn ein wenig nach oben. Jack hing wie ein Fisch an der Leine und versuchte mit seinen Händen den Strick etwas von seinem Hals zu lösen und röchelte, bis er eine Erleichterung verspürte. Einen Moment lang schaute er nach unten und erblickte erstaunt in das schwitzende Gesicht von Jenn. „Was ...chrr ... macht … Ihr da ..."

Jenns Vater schien von der ganzen Sache nichts mitzubekommen und erfreute sich, ebenfalls wie der Commodore daran, Jack endlich hängen zu sehen.

„Nach was sieht das wohl aus. HÄ?" Wütend und schnaufend drückte sie ihn noch ein Stück höher.

„Toll ...ganz tolle Idee ... und wie ... chrr .. gedenkt Ihr jetzt ...weiter zu machen? ...Chrr ... sollen wir das jetzt ... die ganze Nacht ... tun?" Jack versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich mit Jenn zu sprechen. Er wusste, wenn ihr Vater die Hilfe mitbekam, wäre sie zur Beihilfe mitschuldig und selbst der Gouverneur könnte sie dann nicht vor einer Strafe bewahren.

„Keine Ahnung. Soweit ... schnauff ... war ich mit meinem Plan noch nicht." 

„Toller ... Plan!!", brachte Jack noch ironisch hervor.

Lange würde sie das Gewicht nicht mehr halten können. Warum ging ihr Vater nicht endlich? Sonst hingen die Leute doch auch noch einige Tage lang zur Abschreckung. Blitzartig wurde es ihr klar. Ihr Vater WOLLTE nicht, dass die Bürger die Erhängung mitbekamen. Natürlich! Es würde zuviele Frage aufwerfen warum so eine Aktion bei Nacht und Nebel durchgeführt wurde und ihr Vater müsste die Situation erklären und würde sich somit selbst an den Pranger stellen.  
„VERDAMMT! Warum seid Ihr so schwer! Ich kann Euch nicht mehr lange halten."  
„Macht weiter! Wenn Ihr jetzt loslasst, dann ist es aus mit mir!" Immer noch zwanghaft hielt sich Jack an dem Seil fest und hoffte darauf, dass irgendein Wunder geschah. Jenns Vater dagegen dauerte die ganze Sache allmählich zu lange und wurde bereits unruhig.

„Dieser Sparrow hat aber eine Ausdauer. Das muss man diesem Mann schon lassen." Der Commodore war ebenfalls erstaunt wie lange Jack es bereits an diesem Strick aushielt. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Jenn ihm half, wäre die Verlobung sicher bereits gelöst.

„Jack ... es ... es geht nicht mehr! Es tut mir Leid!"

„JENN! NEIN!"

Gerade als Jenn die Beine loslassen wollte, zischte ein Pfeil über den Platz und zerschnitt das Seil an welchem eben Jack noch um den Tod gekämpft hatte, und blieb am Galgenpfahl stecken. Auf dem Pfeilende zeichnete sich deutlich eine schwarze Flagge ab.

„WAS ZUM ..." Jenns Vater drehte sich erschrocken um und vernahm vom Hafen Kanonenschüsse und lautes Gebrüll. Sein Gesicht wurde schlagartig weiß, denn was er dort sah, lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ein riesiges Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln ankerte im Hafen und beschoss mit Kanonen die Stadt. Als er sich zur anderen Seite umdrehte, sah er wie eine große Meute mit Messern und Pistolen auf seine Wachmänner zurannten.

Jack dagegen flog mit all seinem Gewicht nach unten und landete direkt auf Jenns Körper, welchen er mit sich auf den Boden riss. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit beiden Armen neben ihrem Oberkörper abstützen, bevor er völlig mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf ihr lag. Er musste sich kurz sammeln, bevor er in die grünsten, verwirrtesten Augen blickte, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Oh, Hallo Liebes!" Sein Gesicht war direkt über ihrem und Jenns Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Noch nie war ihr ein Mann bisher so nah gewesen und sein Körper so nah zu spüren hinterlies bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Seine Augen waren so dunkel wie die Nacht und leuchteten so auf, dass Jenn für einen Moment die Fassung verlor. Schnell jedoch kam sie wieder zur Besinnung in welcher Sitation sie sich befand und begann mit ihrer Faust auf seinen Arm einzuschlagen. „GEHT.VON. Jack dagegen machte keine Anstalten von ihrem Körper zu weichen. „Wieso denn? Also ich finde es sehr angenehm wie es ist." Wieder grinste er sie an und aus Jenns Mund entwich nur noch ein empörter Schrei. „ARGH! Geht von mir runter! Aber sofort!"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Missmutig rutschte er von ihr hinunter und klopfte sich mit viel Sorgfalt den Staub aus der Jacke.

„SCHNELL! ZIEHT EUCH ZURÜCK!" Der Commodore zog sein Schwert und fuchtelte damit wild in der Luft herum. Sie waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl und er musste bereits mit ansehen, wie zwei seiner Männer brutal von den Piraten niedergestochen wurden.

„NEIN! Wir können nicht weg! Sparrow liegt irgendwo da unten!" Jenns Vater war aufgebracht und war im Begriff auf den Galgen zu zurennen, als er von seinem Hauptmann zurückgehalten wurde. „MISTER TAILS! Seid doch vernünftig. Ich täte auch nichts lieber als diesen Schurken am Galgen hängen zu sehen, aber wir müssen fliehen sonst überrennen uns die Piraten ebenfalls." Hin und hergerissen stand der Gouverneur auf dem Platz und kam sich völlig hilflos vor.

Jenn stand ebenfalls vom Boden auf und rückte ihr Hemd wieder gerade. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, in welchen Kleidern sie herrum lief.

„Miss Tails, so hätte ich Euch ja niemals vermutet. Ich muss sagen, das steht Euch ausgezeichnet." Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Dekolleté hängen, da Jenn in diesem Moment aufgebracht war, und sich somit ihre Brust verführerisch stark hebte und senkte. Es zeichneten sich deutlich die Anfänge ihrer Brüste ab und für einen Moment vergaß er, dass er sich ja noch mitten in der Schlacht befand.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies der Richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist!" Die Panik ergriff von Jenn wieder Besitz. Wieso war Jack auf einmal auf sie herabgestürzt? „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wieso schreien die Männer da draussen?" Vor dem Lärm schützend hielt sie sich die Hände vor die Ohren.

Ein kurzer Blick von Jack nach oben genügte um zu wissen was passiert war. Am Pfeil war deutlich eine schwarze Flagge zu erkennen und er musste grinsen. „Darf man fragen warum Ihr so bescheuert grinst? Ich weiß wirklich nicht was an dieser Situation so komisch sein soll!" Jenn war am Rande der Verzweiflung angekommen. „Sagen wir es so Miss Tails. Meine Crew hat sich mal wieder nicht an den Piratencodex gehalten." Ein freches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und Jenn verstand nur Bahnhof. „Was bitte für ein Piratencodex?" Jack seufze auf. „Der Piratencodex besagt, dass jeder Mann, der zurückbleibt, zurückgelassen wird."

„Nicht gerade freundlich …" Jack zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Wisst Ihr, manchmal muss man eben Abstriche machen."  
„Tolle Abstriche seinen Captain zurückzulassen .." Missmutig verzog Jenn das Gesicht. Die Piraten taten immer so mutig, aber für sich gegenseitig einsetzen, wollten sie sich nicht. „Sie haben ihren Captain nicht zurückgelassen, oder was glaubt Ihr wer uns zur Hilfe kam?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ach Ihr meint, dass sind Eure Männer?" Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. Verwirrt starrte sie erst ihn, anschließend ihre Hände an. „Was soll das? Was hab Ihr vor?

„Ich würde sagen Miss Tails, das Abenteuer kann beginnen!"


	9. Kapitel 7 Neue Gewässer

Kapitel 7 – Neue Gewässer 

Jenns Vater stand immer noch Hilflos neben dem Commodore und beobachtete entsetzt das Gemetzel, als er einen allzu bekannten braunhaarigen Schopf über den Hof rennen sah. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Voran schritt doch tatsächlich Jack Sparrow und hielt seine Tochter fest umgriffen an der Hand! „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" 

„Mister Tails?"

„DA! Seht! Dieser Pirat hat meine Tochter in der Gewalt! JEEEEENN!" Mit lauter Stimme schrie der Gouverneur über den Platz und erziehlte die erhoffte Wirkung. Jenn ließ ihren Blick zur anderen Seite schweifen und blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Vaters. „VATER! Henry!" ‚Oh nein, was werden die nun denken?' „Euer Vater Jenn wird das ganze ziemlich falsch auffassen nehm ich an. Also sollten wir schauen, dass wir wegkommen. Habt Ihr das Buch noch?" Jack drehte im Rennen seinen Kopf zu ihr nach hinten und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ja … ja ich habe es dabei! Es ist alles in meiner Tasche." Zufrieden lächelte der Captain und rief seine Männer zusammen. „RÜCKZUG! WIR GEHEN WIEDER AUF DAS SCHIFF!" Schlagartig ließen alle ihre Waffen sinken und rannten ihrem Captain hinterher.

„Mein Gott Commodore! So tut doch etwas!" Hilflos fuchtelte Jenns Vater mit den Armen und zeigte in die Richtung in die gerade Jack mit seiner Tochter rannte. „Sie rennen zum Hafen! Er will sie entführen und auf sein Schiff zerren. Dieser kranke Spinner. Das wird er nicht schaffen!" Schnell rief Wels einige Männer, die noch zur Verfügung standen, zusammen und eilte dem Piraten hinterher.

„Jack, ich kann nicht mehr!" Schnaufend ließ sich Jenn nur noch mitziehen und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. „Keine Sorge wir sind gleich da!" Und er behielt Recht. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich der Hafen und das Schiff mit den schwarzen Segeln in voller Pracht. Sie rannten bis zum Steg als Jenn abrupt stehen blieb. „Was ist los? Warum bleibt Ihr stehen?" Er drehte sich Richtung Stadt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die wütenden Garde die gerade den Hügel herunter rannten. „Ihr seid Euch schon bewusst, dass der Galgen auf uns wartet wenn wir jetzt nicht weitergehen?"

„Und Ihr seid Euch bewusst, dass es noch ein gutes Stück zum Schiff ist? Wie gedenkt Ihr sollen wir dort rüber kommen?" Sorgvoll schaute sie ihn.

„Schwimmen!" Jenn konnte gerade noch ein „Bitte?" erwidern als sie von Jack ins Wasser gestoßen wurde. Für einen Moment hatte er Sorge, dass sie nicht mehr auftauchen würde, bis er erleichtert ihren braunen Haarschopf über der Wasseroberfläche sah. „SONST GEHT'S EUCH GUT HÄ? Oh man, VERDAMMT, ist das kalt!"

Jack hatte keine Zeit auf ihre Schimpferei einzugehen, denn als er sich umdrehte stellte er besorgt fest, dass die Garde schon gefährlich nahe kam. „Gut, dann mal los!" Er holte tief Luft, sprang Kopfüber ins Wasser und tauchte kurz darauf neben Jenn wieder auf.

„Ich bin nicht gerade die beste Schwimmerin!" Mir kräftigen Bewegungen versuchte sie mit ihm mitzuhalten als Wels das Feuer eröffnete. „JACK! Die schießen auf uns!"

„Ich habe es bemerkt, Danke!"

Hastig schwammen sie in Richtung Schiff und versuchten den Kugeln auszuweichen, die hart im Wasser aufprallten. Schwer atmend konzentrierte sie ihren Blick auf das große schwarze Segel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt nicht näher kam und innerliche Panik stieg in ihr auf. Jack bemerkte ihre hastigen Bewegungen und befürchtete, dass sie bald untergehen würde. „Haltet durch Miss Tails, es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir haben es gleich geschafft!" Jack hielt einen Moment inne und zeigte mit der Hand in Richtung Schiffsdeck. Und er hatte Recht! Am oberen Deck erkannte Jenn tatsächlich eine Person, die bereits ein Beiboot zu Wasser ließ. Sie waren gerettet! „Na Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon ich müsste hier ertrinken!" Ihr Schwimmpartner fing an zu Grinsen. „Na da hab ich mir ja was eingebrockt. Wenn Ihr weiterhin so verwöhnt und quengelig seid, dann überleg ich mir das mit Euch nochmals!" Jenn dachte einen Moment sich verhört zu haben und blieb schwimmend auf der Stelle stehen. „WAS? Ich und verwöhnt? Ich bin nicht verwöhnt!"

„Oh doch das seid Ihr. Und zwar gewaltig." Nun hielt auch Jack im Wasser inne und schaute sie herausfordernd an. Jenn kochte vor Wut. Was nahm sich dieser Pirat eigentlich heraus! Er kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht.

„UUHH ... wenn wir jetzt nicht im Wasser wären, würde ich mich vergessen!"

„HA! Ihr wollt mir drohen? Ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt als eine hysterische, verwöhnte Frau." Nun platzte ihr der Kragen. Sie sprang auf ihn zu und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft unter Wasser. ‚Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist?!' Während sie ihn nach unten drückte griff Jack nach ihren Beinen und zog sie unter Wasser weg, so dass sie nach hinten wegkippte und mit dem Kopf ebenfalls unter Wasser landete. Schwer atmend tauchten beide wieder auf und blickten sich wütend an. Gerade als Jenn mit der Hand ausholte flogen haarscharf einige Kugelschüsse an ihnen vorbei. Ein Blick von Jack genügte um sich wieder über die Situation in der sie sich befanden bewusst zu werden. „Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten! Los, auf's Schiff!" Jack lies Jenn im Wasser zurück und schwamm mit der restlichen Crew, die sie mittlerweile eingeholt hatten, zum Beiboot. „ARGH! Wie ich ihn hasse!" Wütend sammelte sie ihre letzten Kräfte und versuchte Jack einzuholen der bereits in das Boot einstieg und ihr mit den Händen deutlich machte, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Erschöpft griff sie nach dem Schiffsrand und zog sich mit letzter Kraft ins Boot. Jack machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen und schaute ihr nur belustigt dabei zu. „Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe!" Sauer torkelte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und tippte mit ihrem Finger auf seine Brust. Ihre nassen Haare klebten ihr am Gesicht und am Körper fest und allgemein erinnerte sie ihn eher an einen begossenen Pudel als an eine Dame von Hof. Jack konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los.

„OHH ... wie könnt ihr es wagen!"

„Ganz ruhig Missy, wir sollten erst einmal schauen, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor uns die Garde noch mit ihrem Schiff einholt. Ihr könnt Euch dann immer noch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen."

Der Mann der neben Jack stand hatte Recht. Als Jenn ihren Kopf nach links drehte, sah sie bereits ein Schiff mit der Flagge der königlichen Garde. „Das ist die Interceptor! Bestimmt mit Commodore Wels und will mich retten. Oh nein ..." 

„Das Schiff ist wegen Euch hinter uns her? Wer seid Ihr überhaupt? Jack?" Der Mann der sie eben auf das Schiff aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wurde nun auf Jenn aufmerksam und musterte sie eindringlich. „Das ist Jennifer Tails, die Tochter der Gouverneurs, und die Besitzerin des ..."  
Mit beiden Händen in der Luft knickte er jeweils zwei Finger nach unten „... Buches."

„Welches „Buch" meinst du?" Jack seufzte auf.

„DAS Buch!"

„Ach DIESES Buch!" Er klatschte sich mit den Händen an die Stirn.

Das Beiboot war zwischenzeitlich an der Reling angekommen und die Besatzung wechselte auf das Schiff über. Währenddessen fror Jenn bitterlich und schlang sich beide Arme um den Körper. Jack bekam Mitleid mit ihr und nahm eine braune Decke, welche auf eine Fass lag, in die Hand und warf sie ihr über die Schulter.

„Dddd ... ddddanke!" Schlotternd zog sie die Decke enger um ihren Köper und klapperte mit den Zähnen. „Ihr seid wirklich nichts gewohnt Miss Tails." Er ging an ihr vorbei und grinste sie nochmals kurz an. Die Wut, die sie eben noch für ihn verspürt hatte, war nach seinem Lächeln plötzlich wie weg geblasen. ‚Merkwürdig ... irgendwie kann ich jetzt auf ihn nicht mehr sauer sein ...' Schmollend verzog sie den Mund und schaute ihm noch hinterher, wie er neben einer seiner Männer trat.

„LOS MÄNNER! Setzt die Segel! Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen. Gibbs?"

„Aye Captain?" Aha, Gibbs hieß also der Mann, der sie eben noch am Liebsten über Bord geworfen hätte ...

„Nimm Kurs auf Tortuga."

„AYE! TORTUGA!" Alle Männer rissen ihre Hände nach oben und schienen sich wahnsinnig über diesen Zwischenstop zu freuen. „Was ist an Tortuga so beeindrucken, dass alle so ausflippen?" Die Frage ging zwar an Jack, doch stattdessen gab Gibbs ihr eine Antwort.

„Tortuga ist einen ausgesprochenen Pirateninsel. Wenn Ihr kein Pirat seid, dann könnt Ihr das schlecht verstehen. Aber ihr werdet es schon wissen, wenn wir dort anlegen." Erleichterung überkam Jenn, als sie das freundliche Lächeln des 1. Maats bemerkte und lächelte ebenfalls zurück. Jack lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden und schaltete sich daraufhin ein.

„Wir müssen dort einige Vorräte besorgen. Irgendwie war dieser Stadtbesuch doch turbulenter als vorerst angenommen und ich hatte leider keine Zeit zum Einkaufen ..."

‚Ja, weil du im Gefängnis warst' dachte sich Jenn im Stillen, wagte es aber nicht einen Kommentar abzugeben. Sie hatte für heute genug Ärger gehabt. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ein wenig traurig auf das Meer, in der das Schiff ihres Verlobten und ihres Vaters immer kleiner wurde. Sie war erstaunt, dass sie so schnell Vorsprung gewannen, denn sie hatte immer angenommen, dass es kein schnelleres Schiff als die Interceptor gab.

„Willkommen auf der Black Pearl, meine Liebe. Das schnellste Schiff der Meere." Jack war neben sie getreten und stütze sich nun mit den Händen auf der Reling ab. „Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich darüber nachgedacht hab?" Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Haut, die ihr etwas geheimnisvolles gab. „Das wäre auch meine erste Frage gewesen die ich mir gestellt hätte, wenn ich die Interceptor so sehe." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Meer und von dem gegnerischen Schiff war mittlerweile kaum noch etwas zu sehen. „Mein armer Vater ... Er denkt jetzt Ihr hättet mich entführt und macht sich wahrscheinlich große Sorgen ..." Traurig senkte sie den Blink. „Macht Euch keinen Kopf darüber! Er kommt darüber hinweg." Ein Lächeln umschmeichelte sein Gesicht und Jenn wusste, dass seine Worte mehr als eine Art Aufheiterung dienen sollten, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht besser. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Kälte nicht mehr aus ihrem Körper weichen wollte. Sie fing wieder an zu zittern. „Ist Euch immer noch kalt?" Etwas überrascht beobachtete er das zitternde Mädchen neben sich. „Nein, ich tu nur so! Nach was sieht das denn aus. Diese Decke ist ja nicht sonderlich warm." Vorwurfsvoll warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf das braune Bündel um ihren Körper und seufzte. „Euch kann man es auch nie Recht machen! Hier, trinkt das." Er streckte ihr eine Flasche entgegen und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Was ist das?" Unsicher starrte sie auf die braune Flasche in seiner Hand, die er fröhlich hin und her schwenkte.

„Das, meine Liebe nennt sich Rum. Trinkt einen Schluck und Ihr werdet sehen, Euch wird schneller warm als ihr gedacht hättet." 

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol." Mit aufgerissenen Augen und die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen warf Jack seinen Kopf ungläubig nach hinten und starrte sie an, als ob sie gerade gesagt hätte, dass sie sich an Land und nicht auf einem Schiff befände. „Ihr verpasst etwas. Ihr könnt mir ruhig glauben, der Alkohol macht warm."

„Ich trinke doch nicht mit Euch aus der gleichen Flasche. Danke ich verzichte!" Arrogant drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und starrte auf die andere Seite. Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Verzogen, wie ich es gesagt hab ...aber nun gut, dann bleibt mehr für mich." Freudig zog er den Stöpsel von der Flasche und führte die Öffnung an seinen Mund. „Ach gebt schon her!"

Ruckartig riss sie ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, dass Jack sich vor lauter Schreck beinahe verschluckte. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Jenn einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm und dabei die Augen zusammenkniff. ‚Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so trinkfest ist ...' Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken ausgedacht, fing Jenn gewaltig an zu husten. „ ... oder auch nicht." Er klopfte ihr zwei mal kräftig auf den Rücken und verlies dann lachend das Deck um mit Gibbs die letzten Dinge für die Reise zu besprechen.

Langsam beruhigte sich auch Jenns Husten wieder und sie spürte wie sich leicht das Deck bewegte. „Oho ... Jenn, wieso musst du auch immer gleich so übertreiben ..." Wütend über sich selbst torkelte sie ein paar Schritte über das Deck und lehnte sich dann kurz darauf wieder an der Reling an. „Ich glaube ich bin Seekrank ..." Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und schaute dann wieder auf das Meer. In diesem Moment, als sie die Sonne über dem Horizont standen sah, spürte sie eine Erleichterung auf der Brust. Was war das? Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so frei und ungebunden gefühlt und sie hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen wie gut es ihr ging. Bei dem Gedanken was die Crew dann wohl denken würde, biss sie sich auf die Lippe und grinste in sich hinein. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Sie hatte einen Piraten befreit und war mit ihm tatsächlich auf seinem Schiff und segelte nun auf eine echte Pirateninsel. Weit weg von hohen Erwartungen, Veranstaltungen, Bällen und ... Sie stockte. Henry!

‚Der Arme. Er macht sich jetzt sicher wahnsinnige Sorgen.' Sie beruhigte ihre schlechtes Gewissen, indem sie sich sagte, dass sie ihn ja als Trost nach dem Abenteuer heiratete. Außerdem war ein Mann an ihrer Seite für's erste Genug. Mit ihm musste sie sich bestimmt noch auf einiges gefasst machen. Ihr Blick richtete sich zum Ruder und sie beobachtete wie Jack stolz sein Schiff lenkte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und sie schaute wieder auf das weite Meer und verschloss träumend die Augen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

„Wir MÜSSEN doch etwas tun!"

„So beruhigt Euch doch Commodore!" Hilflos stand ein Wachmann neben seinem Vorgesetzten und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Nachdem sie die Black Pearl nicht mehr eingeholt hatten, waren sie wieder unverhoffter Dinge zum Hafen zurückgekehrt. Und nu jammerten der Gouverneur seit einer Stunde unaufhörlich in seinem Büro über das Entführen seiner Tochter und der Commodore war außer sich vor Wut.

„DIESER PIRAT! Dafür wird er büßen, und zwar auf der Stelle wenn wir ihn haben!" Aufgebracht ging der Commodore im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Mister Wels! Bitte hört auf in meinem Zimmer Löcher in den Boden zu laufen! Ihr macht mich ja noch ganz verrückt!"

„Verzeiht Gouverneur. Aber ich bin einfach so aufgebracht! Meine arme Jennifer ... Nicht auszudenken was alles passieren kann. UUHH dieser widerwärtige Unhold!"

„Wie sollen wir sie denn retten? Die Interceptur ist das schnellste Schiff weit und breit und doch war die Black Pearl schneller als wir! So können wir sie nie einholen. Meine Arme Tochter! Meine arme kleine Jenn ..." Schluchzend saß er auf seinem Stuhl und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Der Commodore brach dieser Anblick beinahe das Herz. Aber auch er machte sich wahnsinnig Sorgen um Jenn, denn er wollte sie in den nächsten Tagen definitiv um einen Termin der Hochzeit bitten. Und nun war sie in den dreckigen Fingern von Jack Sparrow. Was wollte er nur mit ihr? Es stand außer Frage, dass Jenn eine bildhübsche junge Frau war, aber warum kam er ausgerechnet nach Port Royal? Hatte er das bereits schon geplant gehabt oder warum legte er dort an Land an? 

„Mister Tails, ich habe da eine Vermutung. Sparrow hat nicht ohne Grund in Port Royal angelegt." Der Gouverneur richtete niedergeschlagen seinen Blick auf Commodore Wels. „Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Nun ja, er konnte ja schlechte Jenn bereits vorher kennen. Woher denn auch, denn das hättet Ihr oder ich sicherlich mitbekommen."

„Da habt ihr Recht." Zustimmen nickte der Gouverneuer ihm zu.

„Also muss Sparrow aus einem anderen Grund angelegt haben. Nur ... Warum?"

„Hmm ..." Angestrengt dachte Jenns Vater nach. „Vielleicht sind Ihnen die Vorräte ausgegangen? Ich meine, Port Royal ist mit unter eine große Handelsstadt und für Ihr weites Sortiment an Waren bekannt."  
Plötzlich wurde es dem Commodore bewusst. „Mister Tails! Das ist es! Sparrow hat in Port Royal angelegt um Lebensmittel zu besorgen, doch bei seiner Flucht hatte er keine bei sich. Wie denn auch, denn wir hatten ihn zuvor ja gefangen genommen. Folglich muss er sich seine Lebensmittel woanders beschaffen!"

„Und wo beschafft man sich als ein Pirat neue Waren?" Jenns Vater war voller Elan vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und schaute den Commodore herausfordernd an.

„Tortuga!" Wie abgesprochen schauten sich beide Männer an und sprachen gleichzeit aus, was sie dachten.

„In Ordnung Jack Sparrow. Mal sehen wie dir unser nächstes kleines Zusammentreffen gefällt ..." Selbstsicher und voller Enthusiasmus lachte der Commadore zusammen mit dem Bürgermeister auf und beide verließen gemeinsam den Raum.


	10. Kapitel 8 Oh du schöne Vergangenheit

Kapitel 8 – Oh du schö(ne Vergangen)heit 

Für Jenn war der Tag schneller Vergangen als ihr lieb war. Erst hatte sie kräftig der Crew mitgeholfen das Deck zu schrubben, wobei sie auch beinahe Jack mit dem Mop erschlagen hätte, um anschließend Segel zu hissen und mit Gibbs einige Seile zu flechten. Jack hatte ihre Begeisterung für das Segeln mit ein wenig Misstrauen aufgefasst. Warum sollte sie auf einmal so gefallen an diesen Dingen finden, wo sie sich doch erst so angestellt hatte? Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch in ihr getäuscht und so ein verwöhntes Mädchen war sie überhaupt nicht. Er dachte an die Nacht zurück wo er gehängt werden sollte. Sie hatte ihn erst aus dem Gefängis holen wollen, hatte sich anschließend auf den Galgenplatz geschlichen und dann auch noch versucht ihn von dort zu befreien. Wenn er es sich mal genauer betrachtete, dann war ihr Risiko größer als seines gewesen. Jack seufzte auf. Gibbs hatte ihn abends noch zur Seite genommen und ihn drauf angesprochen, warum er diese Frau mitgebracht hatte. Jack hatte es ihm versucht zu erklären, doch irgendwie schien er das ganze falsch aufgefasst zu haben. Gibbs hatte ihm vorgeworfen, nicht mehr der Pirat zu sein, welcher er war, als er an Land ging. Und er musste Gibbs Recht geben. Früher hätte er sich das Buch einfach beschafft und der Rest wäre ihm egal gewesen. Warum hatte er es sich nicht einfach weggenommen als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Wäre er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht einfach abgehauen, hätte er es jetzt in den Händen gehalten. Apropos Buch, bei Gelegenheit müssten sie sich mal um das Buch kümmern. Sie waren nun zwei Tage schon unterwegs und hatten es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Die ersten Seiten hatten nicht allzuviel verraten. Vielleicht verbarg sich ja im inneren Teil mehr Informationen. ‚Am Besten wir machen das in Ruhe wenn wir Tortuga verlassen haben.' Ein zweiter Seufzer entwich seinem Mund und erregte somit Jenns Aufmerksamkeit.

„Jack, was ist los mit Euch?" Neugierig mustere sie den Captain der bisher schweigend neben ihr gestanden hatte und sich dabei an den Mast anlehnte.

„Nicht Liebes, alles in Ordnung." Sein Blick fiel auf die Seile und er war wieder überrascht. „Miss Tails, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr so saubere Knoten schafft. Lernt man sowas auch beim Kindermädchen?" Neckisch setzte er sich neben sie, nahm die Seile in die Hand und lies sie dabei durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht Jack, Ja sowas lernt man bei uns Zuhause." Jack senkte den Kopf und schaute sie dabei fragend an. Sie seufzte auf.

„Bei mir Zuhause war es schon immer eine der wichtigsten Dinge im Leben, eine gute Hausfrau und Mutter zu sein. Karriere, Politik oder Krieg waren Dinge, die an mir vorrüber gegangen sind, die mich auch nicht zu interessieren hatten. Als Tochter des Gouverneurs hat man viele Verpflichtungen müsst Ihr wissen. Tanzbälle, Veranstaltungen, immer nett aussehen und lächeln ..."

„Klingt ja nicht gerade nach Abenteur." Lässig lehnte er sich zurück und stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab. Dabei starrte er in den Himmel.

„Ist es auch nicht. Und Ihr habt Recht wenn Ihr sagt, ich sei zu einem gewissen Teil verwöhnt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man nichts anderes gewöhnt ist? Aber ich kann Euch versichern Jack, es ist nicht angenehm so ein Leben zu führen." Traurig senkte sie ihren Kopf und Jack erkannte in ihren Augen, dass es für sie sehr bedrückend sein muss, so zu leben.

„Ihr lebt in einem goldenen Käfig Miss Tails. Was erwartet Ihr denn vom Leben? Alles was Euch auch nur im Geringsten bleibt, ist eventuell die Wahl Eures Ehegatten."

„Ha, nicht mal das bleibt meine Entscheidung." Wütend trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen ein Bündel Seile, welches vor ihr lag.

„Ist das so? Dann ist es in der Tat sehr bedrückend. Nacher ist Euer Ehegatte noch ein Eunuch!" Bei seinen eigenen Worten bekam er große Augen und schüttelte hastig die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. „Grausige Vorstellung, nich?"

„Mein Vater hat bereits gewählt. Und wenn ich von dieser Reise zurückkomme, dann werde ich ihn heiraten." 

„Darf man fragen wer der Glückliche ist? Vielleicht ist sein Name ja sogar schon bis zu mir auf's Meer gedrungen?" Aufmunternd strahlte er sie an doch bei der Nennung seines Namens klappte Jack die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst? DER Commodore Wels? Oh mein Gott, was hat sich Euer Vater nur dabei gedacht!?" Mit der einen Hand fasste er sich geschockt an die Brust und mit der anderen Griff er nach dem Segelmast und wackelte gefährlich hin und her. Jenn seufzte auf. „Ja DER Commodore! Er ist ein ehrhafter Mann. Ihr braucht überhaupt nicht so tun als ob mein Vater eine schlechte Wahl getroffen hätte! Und selbst wenn, dann ..." Sie stockte. Warum erzählte sie ihm das eigentlich alles?

„...dann was, Miss Tails?" er deutete mit seinen Händen an, dass sie weitererzählen sollte. Doch sie schwieg. Wortlos stand sie auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Vergesst es Jack. Ihr würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen. Ihr seid frei und ungebunden. Genießt es, aber lasst meine Sorgen auch die Meinen sein." Aprupt machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu Gibbs und der restlichen Crew an die Reling. Schweigend blickte Jack ihr noch hinterher und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das gebundene Seil. ‚Commodore Wels also ... Na da hat sich ihr Vater ja einen rausgesucht ...' Aber wieso verschwendete er überhaupt einen Gedanken daran? Es ist ihr Leben, wie sie es schon richtig sagte. Ihn geht das Ganze überhaupt nichts an. Zum Glück war er nur mit dem Meer verbunden. Und das würde auch so bleiben! „JAWOHL!" Ruckartig schoss er nach oben und sprach diese Worte lauter aus, als er es vorgehabt hatte. Verwundert starrte ihn Jenn und seine Crew an und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Ähm ... weitermachen! Gut so!" Stolzierend ging er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand dann anschließend unter Deck.

„Mister Gibbs, darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?" Noch immer den Blick auf die Türe zur Kajüte gerichtet, wand sie sich an Jacks ersten Maat.

„Aber sicher Missy, was für eine Frage habt Ihr denn? Und lasst doch bitte das Mister weg, wir sind doch unter Piraten." Ein Zwinkern löste bei Jenn wieder eine Erleichterung aus. Wenn Ihr Vater wüsste, dass Piraten gar nicht mal so übel sind, wie er immer animmt ... Doch das würde sie ihm wohl nie klar machen können. „Was hat Jack eigentlich für Probleme?"

„Jack und Probleme? Oh ich glaube da müsst Ihr Euch täuschen. Für Jack gibt es keine Probleme. Ich glaube nicht einmal wenn er am Galgen hängen würde, sähe er dort ein Problem." Er lachte bei seiner eigenen Einschätzung des Captains auf. ‚Wenn der wüsste wie Jack am Galgen geschwitzt hat ...' Sie unterbrach ihren Gedanken aber gleich wieder und fuhr fort.

„Was soll dann immer dieses ..." Sie fuchtelte genau wie Jack mit den Händen durch die Luft und wackelte dabei mit dem Oberkörper hin und her. „Ist er Dauerbetrunken oder hat er einfach nur zuviel Sonne abbekommen?" Wieder lachte der Matrose auf. Ja, der gute, alte Jack. Er wird immer so eingeschätzt. „Nein Missy, er ist einfach so. Das ist seine Art. Keiner weiß warum er so drauf ist. Aber eins könnt Ihr mir glauben, Ihr dürft ihn nicht unterschätzen." Er tippte sich mit dem Finger grinsend an die Nase. „Er bekommt alles mit und von wegen Betrunken und so. Glaubt meinen Worten."

„Er ist nicht dauerbetrunken?"

„Aye!" Jenn konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte ja schon befürchtete, dass er mal einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte ... aber das es schon immer so gewesen ist, ängstigte sie ein wenig. Andererseits ... es machte ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sogar ein wenig Liebenswert. Aber auch nur ein klein wenig. Wenn er nicht gerade mal der unausstehliche, manierlose, rüpelhafte Pirat war.

„Ach Ihr werdet Ihn noch schätzen lernen. Glaubt mir, er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Aber ein hervorragender Pirat und Captain. NICHT WAHR MÄNNER?"

„AYE!" Im Einklang hob die Crew wieder gemeinsam die Hände in der Luft und stimmten ihm einstimmig zu. Jenn wunderte es irgendwie auch nicht. Wenn sie Jack so beobachtete sprach er mit seinen Männern immer freundlich und er wurde auch nie ausfallend oder behandelte sie unfair. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch ein schlechteres Bild von ihm als sie gedacht hatte. Und nur vielleicht, sollte sie ihm eine Chance geben, dies zu beweisen. Aber heute, da war sie sich sicher, bestimmt nicht mehr. Denn die Nacht war bereits schon hereingebrochen und sie fühlte sich müde und geschlaucht. „Ich bin so müde. Ich glaube ich werde nun zu Bett gehen." Gähnen streckte sie eine Hand in die Luft und hielt sich die andere Hand vor den Mund. „Aye tut das Missy. An die Seeluft müsst ihr Euch erst noch gewöhnen. Die kann einen am Anfang ganz schön umhauen." 

„Da habt ihr Recht Gibbs. Also dann, Gute Nacht!" Sie winkte der Besatzung noch kurz zu und und ging dann die Treppen zu ihrer Kajüte hinunter. Als sie in das rechte Abteil einbog, bemerkte sie, dass bei Jack im Raum noch Licht brannte. Leise schlich sie sich an die Türe und spickelte durch das Schlüsselloch. Mit den Beinen auf dem Tisch, und den Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt, saß Jack mit dem Kompass in der Hand und fluchte vor sich hin. „Dreckskompass ... was soll das? Tortuga liegt doch in der entgegensetzten Richtung!" Überrascht zog Jenn eine Augenbraue nach oben. War er vielleicht doch verrückt? ‚Wieso spricht er mit seinem Kompass?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und erschrack, als Jack in Ihre Richtung schaute. ‚Hat er mich etwa gesehen?' 

Jack schaute zur Türe und seufzte. „Warum ... ? Ich weiß nicht was du mir sagen willst!" Er machte den Kompass wieder zu und schüttelte ihn kräftig mit der Hand. Leider etwas zu kräftig, denn Jack verlor das Gleichgewicht und er segelte mit samt dem Stuhl nach hinten. „AHH"  
Mit voller Wucht prallte er auf dem harten Boden auf. „VERDAMMT!" Schmerzvoll rieb er sich den Hinterkopf. „Wieso sind auch diese Holzböden immer so hart." Murmelnd hielt er sich den schmerzenden Kopf und schaute die Dielen böse an, so, als ob diese etwas für sein Ungeschick könnten.

Jenn hatte genug gesehen. Nicht nur dass Jack unter Beobachtung sich komisch verhielt, nein, er verhält sich auch ungesehen merkwürdig. Hastig tappste sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und schloss ihre Zimmertüre mit einem lauten Klacken. Immer noch am Boden sitzend richtete Jack seinen Blick wieder Richtung Türe. Hatte eben ein Geräusch gehört? Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und schwankte blinzelnd und mit der Hand am Kopf zur Türe. Als er seinen Kopf herausstreckte sah er nur den dunklen Gang. „Jack du wirst alt." Vor sich hin murmelnd wandt er sich gerade, als er in Jenns Zimmer noch Licht brennen sah. ‚Oh Miss Tails ist noch wach.' Leise schlich er sich an die gegenüberliegende Türe und legte sein Ohr daran. Sie summte!

Jenn hatte bereits ihre Kleidung abgelegt und saß nun in Unterwäsche bekleidet an einer Kommode und kämmte summend ihre Haare. Die Unterwäsche war der neuste Schrei in Paris und ihr Vater hatte sie ihr im letzen Monat von seiner Handelsreise mitgebracht. Seufzend legte sie die Haarbürste auf den Tisch und stand auf. Jack hatte zwischenzeitlich seine Position von der oberen Hälfte auf die untere Hälfte der Türe verlagert und spannte nun ebenfalls durch das Schlüsselloch. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der sich vor ihm bot. „Atmemberaubend!" Erschrocken hielt er sich beide Hände vor den Mund und starrte auf das Schloss. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht gehört. Jenn hielt einen Moment inne und ihr Blick richtete sich zur Türe. Wieso fiel kein Licht durch das Schloss?

Aufatmend lehnte sich Jack zurück als er bemerkte dass Jenn sich zur Seite abwand und nicht auf die Türe hinzu ging. „Das war knapp." Er zog ausatmend die Augenbrauen nach oben und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Händen und viel Schwung um, als hinter ihm die Türe aufgerissen wurde. „IHR!" Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er sich auf einem Fuß wieder nach hinten und blickte in das Wut verzerrte Gesicht von Jenn. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie zwischenzeitlich ein langes Nachhemd übergeworfen hatte und ein klein wenig Enttäuschung machte sich bei ihm breit. „Oh Liebes, Ihr seid noch wach?" Verlegend lächelte er sie an und hoffte dass sie nicht dahinter kommen würde, weshalb er sich vor ihrem Zimmer aufgehalten hatte. „WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN ZU SPANNEN. HÄÄ?" 

... anscheinend hatte sie es doch bemerkt ...

„Liebes, bitte, beruhigt Euch! Ich habe noch Licht gesehen und wollte Euch nur eine gute Nacht wünschen, denn auf hoher See soll man sich gegenseitig Gute Nacht sagen, da es sonst den Seemännern Unglück bringt und das wollen wir ja nicht, Klar soweit? Ha ... haha ... ha ..."  
Oben auf dem Deck waren Gibbs und der Rest des Besatzung gerade dabei die letzten Seile wegzuräumen, als sie aus dem untern Abteil laute Schrei vernahmen. Verdutzt schauten sie sich gegenseitig an.

„ICH BRING EUCH UM!"

„Miss Tails! LIEBES!"

„DAS WERDET IHR MIR BüßEN!"

„Ich habe doch nichts getan!"

„Was ... was wollt Ihr denn mit der Bettpfanne? NEIN! MISS TAILS!"

„Sieht aus als ob Jack Ärger hätte ..." Jonny schaute zu Gibbs, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung Jonny was Jack jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen ..." er konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden als Jack bereits stürmisch durch die Tür gerannt kam und sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte. Ein Keramiktopf zerschellte mit voller Wucht an einem Mast.

„...hat ..." Gibbs Mund stand offen als er seinen Captain dabei beobachtete wie er hastig zurück stürmte und versuchte die Türe zu zuhalten. Doch Jenn schien von der anderen Seite immer wieder dagegen zu drücken und Jack hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dass diese auch zu blieb. Mit dem Rücken drückte er dagegen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen seitlich am Rahmen fest. „MISS TAILS, Jenn! Bitte, Liebes so beruhigt Euch doch!"

„WENN ICH EUCH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!"

„Ufff ..." Sein Blick fiel jetzt auf seine Truppe die ihn entsetzt anstarrten. „Was steht ihr da nur so dumm rum! Helft mir gefälligst! Das ist ein Befehl!" 

„Na... natürlich Captain!" Gibbs und ein weiterer Mann drückten nun ebenfalls mit voller Wucht gegen die Türe. „Was hast du denn getan Jack, dass sie so wütend auf dich ist? Mein Gott hat diese Frau eine Kraft!"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meins, Gibbs! Ich habe nichts getan!" Mit vollem Körpereinsatz lehnten sie sich die Männer gegen die Türe bis sie nur noch ein lautes „PAH!" vernahmen und der Druck nachlies. Erleichtert sanken sie vor der Türe zusammen. Nur Jack stand noch davor und atmete aus.

„Ihr ist wohl die Kraft ausgegangen! HA, GEWOOOOONNEN!" Das siegessicheres Lächeln brachte Jack von seinen Männern einen bösen Blick ein und er machte sich schnell an sein Steuer, bevor auch diese noch mit einem Gegenstand nach ihm warfen.


	11. Kapitel 9 Tortuga!

Kapitel 9 – Tortuga! 

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem Horizont auf, als die Türe zum unteren Abteil aufging und Jenn mit einem angesäuerten Gesicht heraus kam. „Guten Morgen Miss Tails! Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?" Gibbs war auf sie zugetreten und klopfte ihr einmal kräftig auf den Rücken. „Vielen Dank Gibbs. Es ging so. Ich hatte schon bessere Nächte." Ein wütender Blick fiel auf Jack, der ihr von weitem zuwinkte. Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ahnte er bereits, dass sie immer noch sauer auf ihn war.

„GUTEN MORGEN MISS TAILS!" Er rief über das gesamte Schiff und stolperte daraufhin die Treppen zu ihr hinunter. „Habt ihr gut geschl..." Weiter kam Jack nicht den sein Kopf machte einen Satz nach rechts und ein deutlicher, roter Abdruck einer Hand blieb auf seiner Wange zurück.

„AUA! Seid ihr verrückt! Das tut doch weh! Die habe ich nicht verdient!" Er setzte einen Schmollmund auf und zog die Augenbrauen ins Gesicht.

„OH doch, habt Ihr!" Mit diesen Worten lies sie ihn stehen und ging an die Reling um auf dem Meer den Sonnenaufgang bewundern zu können. Zögernd ging er ihr hinterher. „Ach Liebes, ist es nun wieder gut? Ihr habt Euch abreagiert und ich habe meine Strafe erhalten" ‚Die ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe ..' fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Keine Reaktion von Jenn.

„Miss Tails?" 

Schweigend drehte Jenn ihren Kopf weg und starrte wütend in die andere Richtung. Jack seufzte. Er wartete ein paar Minuten ab als er es ein zweites Mal versuchte. „Biiiiiitte, nun redet doch wieder mit mir! Es bricht mir das Herz wenn Ihr weiterhin so schweigsam seid." Und das war nicht einmal so gelogen. Irgendwie störte es ihn, dass sie nun auf ihn sauer war. Das hatte er mit seiner Aktion nicht erreichen wollen und teilweise störte ihn auch der Gedanke, dass sie nun vielleicht eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen würde.

„Gut, das war falsch was ich gemacht hab und ja, es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Und nu sagt doch bitte was. Ja?" Flehend hob er die Handflächen zusammen und lächelte sie dabei an. Bei seinem breiten Grinsen konnte auch Jenn nicht mehr lange sauer auf ihn sein und lächelte ebenfalls zurück. Komischerweise machte dabei etwas in Jacks Brust einen kleinen Sprung. ‚Was war das denn eben?' Verwirrt schaute er an sich herunter und dann wieder in die Augen von Jenn.

„Nun gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich noch weitere solche Zwischenfälle dulden werde!

„Ihr habt mein Wort!" Er deutete mit seinen Fingern ein Versprochen-Zeichen an und grinste wieder über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir legen übrigens bald an."

„Wir gehen an Land?" Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. „Aye, wir erreichen bald den Hafen von Tortuga." Freudig lachte sie los, lehnte sich ein Stück über die Reling und kniff die Augen zusammen. Erst hatte Jack Sorge, dass sie vielleicht nach vorne kippen und ins Wasser stürzen könnte, lies dann aber doch lieber von dem Gedanken ab, ihr um die Hüften zu greifen. „Was tut Ihr da?" Belustigt beobachtete er sie, wie sie ihren Kopf nach links und rechts drehte und mit der anderen Hand versuchte die Sonne abzuschürzen. „Ich versuche Tortuga zu erkennen!"

Bei ihren Worten musste Jack lachen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr diese schon seht Liebes. Wir brauche sicherlich noch bis heute Mittag." Enttäuscht lies sie sich zurückfallen und seufzte auf. „Schade ..." Jack musste grinsen. Er hatte damals die gleiche Begeisterung für Tortuga gezeigt. Diese Insel war etwas besonderes. Wenn man auf Tortuga ist, hat man eine andere Lebenseinstellung, ein anderes Verhalten und überhaupt ist auf Tortuga alles anders. „Ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren wie es ist auf einer Pirateninsel zu sein. So! Und jetzt muss ich alles vorbereiten. Ihr entschuldigt mich Miss Tails?" Er machte eine Verbeugung und ging lachend zu seiner Crew. Jenn blieb alleine an der Reling zurück. „Tortuga ... Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten jemals auf einer Pirateninsel zu landen ..." Langsam schaute sie über die Schulter. Jack war gerade dabei mit Gibbs den Plan zu besprechen, was sie alles an Waren benötigten, denn sie vernahm regelmäßig das Wörtchen „Rum". ‚Typisch Piraten' ging es ihr durch den Kopf während sie ihn so beobachtete. Als Jack seinen Blick zu ihr wand, drehte sie schnell ihren Kopf wieder in Richtung Meer. ‚Ohje, nun denkt er sicherlich ich hätte ihn angestarrt ... Habe ich das vielleicht auch?' Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wieso sollte sie Jack anstarren? So toll sah er doch gar nicht aus! Oder vielleicht doch? Sie wagte es nochmals ihren Kopf zu drehen und musterte ihn eindringlich. In seinen dunklen Augen leuchtete etwas geheimnisvolles, was Jenn irgendwie anziehend fand. Und wenn er lächelte, schien das ganze Meer mit ihm zu Lächeln. Sein Körperbau war auch nicht gerade unansehnlich, denn diesen konnte sie ja bereits im Gefängnis bewundern. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder aufs Meer und sie seufzte auf. Eigentlich konnte es ihr egal sein, ob er gut aussah oder nicht. Er ist und bleibt ein Pirat, und das wäre das letzte was sie sich noch auf die Backe binden wollte.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

„TORTUGA!" 

Jenn rannte ans Schiffsende und streckte sich über die Reling. „JA! Ich sehe es!" Lachend drückte sie sich noch ein Stück höher und wieder zuckte Jack für einen Moment mit den Armen. ‚Irgendwann fällt sie noch herunter ...' 

„Ich bin ja schon so gespannt!" Aufgeregt klatschte sie in die Hände und Jack musste wieder schmunzeln. „Freut Euch nicht zu früh. Wir werden höchstens zwei Tage dort verweilen. Ihr wisst ja, wir haben noch Wichtigeres vor." Bei der letzten Bemerkung kam er ein Stück näher und schaute auf ihren Beutel, in dem sich immer noch sicher und wohlbehütet das Buch befand. „Ja, aber ich bin trotzdem schon so gespannt." Wieder blitzte in ihren Augen die Aufregung auf und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, als Jack und fünf weitere Männer mit ihr an Land gingen. Sie rannte den Steg hinunter und blieb anschließend enttäuscht stehen. „Hier ist ja gar niemand!" Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme und schaute Jack abwartend an. „Ach, das hätte ich vielleicht erwähnen sollen, auf Tortuga beginnt das richtige Leben erst abends. Und zur Mittagszeit habt ihr höchstens auf dem Markt Glück jemanden anzutreffen. Und dort gehen wir nun auch hin, klar soweit?" Er schritt an ihr vorbei und Jenn heftete sich meckernd an seine Seite. „Ach ja, und noch ein gut gemeinter Rat von mir. Bleibt lieber in meiner Nähe, dort ist es ungefährlicher." Empört schnappte Jenn nach Luft. „Was glaubt Ihr denn wer ihr seid? Ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen. Ich brauche keinen Beschützer!" Auch Gibbs starrte seinen Captain verwundert an. Jack und Beschützer? Was war denn jetzt kaputt? „Haltet Euch einfach daran. Ich weiß, dass es Euch missfällt. Nicht? Aber es ist so das Beste." Somit war alles gesagt und Jack ging wortlos weiter. Jenn dagegen stand, ebenfalls wie Gibbs, sprachlos noch auf der Stelle und beide schauten dem Captain entsetzt nach.

Die Gruppe war nun gut einige Stunden auf der Insel unterwegs und Jenn verstand allmählich was Jack gemeint hatte. Je später es wurde, desto mehr Gaststuben wurden geöffnet und desto mehr dunkle Gestalten liefen Ihnen über den Weg. Auch die Anzahl an Betrunkenen schien sich deutlich zu steigern.

Sie hatten bereits alle nötigen Dinge eingekauft oder eher gesagt gestohlen, als Jenn sich erschöpft auf einem Stein nieder ließ und die 12 Flaschen Rum in ihrem Korb stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. „Mir tun langsam die Arme weh ... und wieso brauchen wir eigentlich soviel Rum, Jack?" Alle sechs Männer blieben entsetzt stehen und starrten sie an. „Ähm ... ich frag ja nur." Durcheinanderredend und kopfschüttelnd wandten sich die Priaten wieder von ihr ab. „Gebt mir Eure Sachen Miss Tails." Jack nahm ihr den Korb aus den Händen und schloss zu den anderen auf. „Äh...Danke ..." Verwundert stand sie auf, drückte einmal ihren Rücken durch und folgte ihrem Helfer in Richtung Schiff als plötzlich sie jemand am Handgelenkt festhielt. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, so dass Jack sich nach ihr umdrehte und die Augen zusammenkniff. „Lasst mich auf der Stelle los!" Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Unbekannten zu befreien doch dieser schien sie fest im Griff zu haben. Der Mann der sie festhielt trug eine Augenklappe und sein Gesicht wirkte älter als er sicherlich war. Der Hut, den er trug war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und zeigte das offene Auge nicht deutlich. Aus seinem Mund roch er nach Alkohol und seine Zähne waren über und über mit Gold besetzt. Jenn bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Lass sie los!" Jack hatte sich zu ihr gestellt und hielt dem Fremden nun seine Pistole an die Schläfe. „Oho, sieh an, sieh an. Captain Jack Sparrow. Es ist lange her seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben." Er lies das Armgelenk von Jenn los und schaute Jack an, der ihn Stirn runzelnd betrachtete. „Bill!" Empört musste Jenn mit ansehen wie Jack seine Pistole senkte und dem Mann, der sie eben noch bedroht hatte freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte. ‚Tolle Freunde hat er da ...' Wütend verschränkte Jenn die Arme und beobachtete missmutig wie sich die beiden Männer unterhielten. „Mensch Jack, dich hab ich ja echt ne' Ewigkeit nimmer gesehen. Ich dachte, dich hätten sie schon längst erhängt, oder so."

„Ach Billiein, du weißt doch, so schnell erwischt Jack Sparrow niemand!" Triumphierend hob er eine Hand in die Luft und grinste seinen Gegenüber an.

„JACK SPARROW! HAB ICH DICH ERWISCHT!" So schnell konnte Jack gar nicht schauen, bekam er eine Ohrfeige verpasst und rieb sich nun schmerzend die Wange. Jenn stand mit offenem Mund da, und starrte eine junge Schönheit an, die aufgebracht vor Jack stand und ihn wütend anschrie.

„WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?"

„Esmeralda! Liebes! Wie lange ist es her? Drei, vier Monate?" Verlegen lächelte er die Frau an, behielt aber einen sicheren Abstand.

„Zwei Jahre!" Sie stemmte beide Arme seitlich in die Hüften und funkelte Jack böse an. Jenn befürchtete, dass sie ihm gleich eine weitere Ohrfeige verpasste, wenn er sie nicht bald besänftigen würde. „So lange doch schon ... wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht, ha ..haha ..."

„Wer ist denn das?" Flüsternd lehnte sie sich zu Gibbs rüber, lies die junge Frau jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Das ist Jacks Verflossene ..."

„WAAAS?" Jack hatte eine Freundin? Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber damit?

„Naja ... Jack spricht nicht gerne darüber ..." Gibbs runzelte die Stirn und kratze sich dabei am Kopf. „Er hat sie vor zwei Jahren ziemlich schäbig abserviert der Gute. Ist einfach abgehauen." Jenn schaute sich Esmeralda genauer an. Sie hatte pechschwarzes Haar und tiefgrüne Augen, die an eine Raubkatze erinnerten. Ihre Figur war tadellos und sie strahlte ein großes Selbstbewusstsein aus. Mit anderen Worten eine bildhübsche Frau und Jenn wunderte sich, wie Jack es geschafft hatte, so eine Frau für sich zu gewinnen. Gibbs beobachtet wie Jenn Esmeralda musterte und fing an zu grinsen. „Na wer weiß, nun ist ja einige Zeit vergangen, vielleicht sieht Jack das ganze ja nun etwas anders." Jenn bekam große Augen. Er hatte doch nicht etwa vor diese Frau mit auf die Reise zu nehmen?

„Na Jack, kannst du dich an Esmeralda noch erinnern? Du hast ihr ziemlich das Herz gebrochen, du alter Charmeur!" Bill schlug ihm mit der Faust auf den Oberarm, so dass Jack ihn anschließend schmerzvoll rieb. „Du weißt doch wie das ist. Termine und so. Ich musste gehen, die Zeit drängte und da musste ich leider Prioritäten setzen, und da war deine Schwester leider nicht so weit oben." Unschuldig hob er beide Hände von sich und grinste seinen Gegenüber frech an. „Ja, aber ich war Priorität genug, dein Flittchen zu sein oder was?" Wieder holte Esmeralda mit der Hand aus, doch Jack war dieses Mal schneller und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Er war nun nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und in Jenn fing es an innerlich zu brodeln. Diese Frau war ihr mehr als unsympathisch! „Liebes, es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Versprochen!" Er fuhr mit seinem Finger ihren Hals hinab und grinste sie herausfordernd an. Jenn bemerkte erst kurz darauf, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Was tat sie da? Sie entspannte ihre Hand wieder und atmete einmal kräftig aus. 

„Alles in Ordnung Missy?" Gibbs schaute sie besorgt an. „Ja.. ja danke, alles in Ordnung. Können wir nun vielleicht weiter? Die Sachen tragen sich nicht von alleine ans Schiff!" Die letzten Worte sprach sie so laut und deutlich aus, dass sie nun Jacks Aufmerksamkeit hatte und er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Esmeralda warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jenn und funkelte sie böse an. „Aber natürlich Miss Tails! Esmeralda, wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigst?" Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf, während Jenn die Augen dabei verdrehte. „Nun lässt du mich ja wieder alleine Liebster! Wann sehen wir uns denn wieder?" Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und schaute ihn betroffen an. Jenn hätte sich am Liebsten vor ihren Füßen übergeben. „Keine Sorge Liebes, bald, versprochen!" Er deutete wieder eine Verbeugung an, warf sich den Korb von Jenn über die Schultern und nickte Bill nochmals kurz zu, bevor er mit den anderen wieder in Richtung Schiff ging.

„Gibbs merk dir bitte, diesen Teil von Tortuga meiden wir zukünftig!" Eingeschüchtert warf Jack nochmals einen Blick über die Schulter und wand sich dann wieder an seinen 1. Maat. „Aye Captain!"

Jenn dagegen ging den restlichen Weg schweigend hinter Jack hinterher. Was war eben mit ihr los gewesen? So kannte sie sich überhaupt nicht. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? ‚Blödsinn Jenn! Red dir nicht so einen Schwachsinn ein!' rief sie sich selber zur Vernunft. ‚Ich konnte sie einfach nur nicht leiden, dass war alles! Soll Jack doch machen was er will' Sie stimmte sich selber zu und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Captain. Besteht eventuell wirklich die Gefahr, dass Esmeralda mitsegelte und sie diese Frau noch eine gute Zeit an der Backe hatte? Schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder und versuchte auch den Rest des Wegen nicht mehr daran zu denken.

„Miss Tails?" Jack hatte sich neben Jenn gestellt und lehnte sich nun ebenfalls wie sie an der Reling an. Seit sie wieder das Schiff betreten hatten, war Jenn ziemlich schweigsam gewesen und hatte nicht gerade viele Worte mit Jack gesprochen. Dieses Verhalten machte ihn stutzig.  
„Ja Jack?" Gelassen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. „Ist etwas mit Euch? Ihr starrt schon einige Zeit stur aufs Meer. Fühlt Ihr Euch etwa nicht wohl?" Misstrauisch zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was interessiert Euch das Jack? Und nein, es ist nichts. Mir geht es gut!" Sie drehte sich wieder von ihm weg und Jack überlegte was er ihr getan haben könnte. „Ich kenne Euch so langsam Jenn. Irgendetwas habt Ihr." Bei der Nennung ihres Vornamens zuckte sie für einen Moment innerlich zusammen. Er hatte sie bisher immer nur mit „Miss Tails" angesprochen und es war irgendwie ein seltsamen Gefühl von ihm so genannt zu werden. Sie hatte bisher noch nie jemandem gestattet sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Außer Commodore Wels, und auch nur, weil er ihr Verlobter war.

„Ihr GLAUBT höchstens mich zu kennen. Habt Ihr nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun als mich zu nerven Jack? Wartet nicht vielleicht irgendwo eine Esmeralda auf Euch?" Bei der Nennung ihres Namens zuckte nun Jack zusammen. „Ich glaube Esmeralda ist gut versorgt. Macht Euch mal um sie keine Sorgen. Aber wieso interessiert Euch das überhaupt?" Neugierig schaute er sie an und Jenns Wangen bekamen eine leichte, rötliche Farbe. „Das ... das interessiert mich doch überhaupt nicht! Pah, Eure Frauengeschichten gehen mich rein gar nichts an." Empört drehte sie sich wieder weg und Jack bekam große Augen. „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?" Neckisch sprang er auf die andere Seite um ihr wieder ins Gesicht schauen zu können. „ICH? Eifersüchtig? HA, das hättet ihr wohl gern!"

„Doooch, Ihr seid Eifersüchtig Liebes!" Er grinste über beide Backen und strahlte sie an, was ihm nur einen bösen Blick von ihr einbrachte.

„Nennt mich nicht Liebes! Und was erlaubt Ihr Euch überhaupt! So unwiderstehlich seid Ihr nämlich nicht, wie ihr immer zu glauben scheint!" Sie tippte ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust und funkelte ihn böse an. „Und trotzdem sucht ihr meine Nähe, Jenn?" Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Finger, welchen sie daraufhin hastig wegzog. „Glaubt doch was Ihr wollt Jack. Aber Ihr habt Euch zu mir gesellt, nicht ich mich zu Euch! Das sollte Euch zu denken geben." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lies ihn wortlos stehen. „Weiber ... deswegen sollte man sich einfach keine mit auf ein Schiff nehmen." Er seufzte kurz auf und öffnete von einer Rumflasche den Stöpsel, welche die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden hatte.


	12. Kapitel 10 Von Eifersucht, Glücksspiele

Kapitel 10 – Von Eifersucht, Glücksspielen und Rache

„UHHH, dieser ..." Wütend ging Jenn den Hafen entlang und schlug den Weg in die Stadt ein. Die Sonne war nun gänzlich gewichen und die Lampen am Straßenrand wurden nach und nach entzündet. Lautes Gebrüll und unmusikalischer Gesang drang von jeder Seite zu ihr her und Jenn war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob das so eine Gute Idee gewesen war, das Schiff ohne männliche Begleitung zu verlassen. Jacks Worte drangen ihr wieder ins Gedächnis. ‚„Ach ja, und noch ein gut gemeinter Rat von mir. Bleibt lieber in meiner Nähe, dort ist es ungefährlicher."' Vielleicht hätte sie auf ihn hören sollen? Ach Blödsinn. Jack übetreibt einfach mal wieder maßlos. ‚Sicherlich wollte er sich nur wieder als Beschützer und Held aufspielen.' Ja, so musste es sein. Sie schlenderte gemütlich durch die Gassen und bestaunte das reiche Angebot welches die Insel einem so bot. An jeder Ecke standen umgedrehte Kisten, die als Spieltisch dienten und auf denen Würfelspiele angeboten wurde. Natürlich gewann man so gut wie nie etwas und Jenn konnte regelmäßig beobachten, wie heftig darüber gestritten wurde, bis es in einer Schlägerei endete. An jeder dritten Lampe hingen kraftlos irgendwelche Besoffene, die ihr singliches Können zum Besten gaben und Männer die unsinnigerweise Schüsse in die Luft abfeuerten, bei denen man laut „TORTUGA" brüllte. Als sie um eine Ecke bog stachen ihr pechschwarze Haare ins Auge. Das Gesicht brauchte man sich erst gar nicht genauer anschauen, denn Jenn wusste sofort zu welcher Person diese Haare gehörten. ‚Esmeralda. Die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt ..' Sie stand mit diesem Bill zusammen an einem klapprigen Holztisch, der neben einem Lagerfeuer aufgebaut war. Auf dem Tisch stand eine große Flasche und einige kleine Gläschen, die wahrscheinlich mit Rum gefüllt waren. Bill saß einem anderen Mann gegenüber, der sein letztes Glas umgedreht auf den Tisch knallte und laut „GEWONNEN" schrie. Jenn runzelte mit der Stirn. Es schien ein Trinkspiel zu sein. Bill dagegen grinste seinen Gegenüber an und schank sich ein kleines Glas voll, welches er mit einem Zug leerte. Der andere Mann bekam große Augen und versuchte aufzustehen. „Dasss kaaann nich sein .. Kein'r kann schoviel trink'n." Die letzten Worte lallte er nur noch so heraus und brach auch anschließend unter dem Tisch zusammen. „Flasche!" Bill schaute den Mann abwertend an.

Jenn erschrack bei dem lauten Knall den er verursachte und Esmeralda drehte sich zu ihr um. „Schau einer an. Guck mal Bill, ist das nicht die Kleine, die heute mittag bei Jack und den anderen dabei war?" Sie zeigte auf Jenn und Bill warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Du hast Recht. Das is die Kleine. Was macht die denn hier?"

‚Ohje, die haben mich erkannt. Was mach ich jetzt?' Weglaufen konnte sie schlecht, wie sah das denn aus? Also holte sie einmal tief Luft und atmete ein letztes Mal kräftig aus, bevor sie auf die beiden zuschritt. „Hallo!"

„Hallo ..." Ein knappes Nicken von Bill und ein böses Funkeln von Esmeralda gab Jenn sofort das Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein.

„Was macht ihr denn da?" ‚Blöde Frage Jenn, SAUBLÖDE Frage ..'

„Nach was sieht das denn aus Kleine? Geh lieber wieder nach Hause, das is nicht der richtige Ort für kleine Kinder." Bill drehte seinen Kopf wieder seinem Gegner zu und beobachtete amüsant wie dieser versuchte aufzustehen. Jenn machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich wegzubewegen, was Esmeralda ziemlich zu stören schien. „Hast du nicht gehört Flittchen? Du sollst abhau'n." Angriffslustig trat sie einen Schritt auf Jenn zu. „Flittchen? Aber sonst geht's dir gut oder?" Sie hatte schnell gelernt wie man hier auf Tortuga sprach und es war das Beste, sich den Gegebenheiten anzupassen.

„Mir ja, aber dir anscheinend nicht. Denn wie verrückt muss man sein, alleine hier durch die Gassen zu streifen? Dein Leben ist dir anscheinend nicht gerade viel wert, was?" Sie lachte auf und drehte sich von ihr weg.

Allmählich wurde Jenn wütend. Was glaubte diese Kuh eigentlich?

„Wo hast du denn deinen Jack gelassen? Hat er dich etwa wieder versetzt? Ach ja, stimmt ja, er ist ja mit mir mitgegangen und hat dich wieder alleine stehen lassen." Nun funkelte sie die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren ebenfalls herausfordern an und Esmeralda bekam eine kräftige, rote Farbe um die Wangen. „WAS SAGST DU DA? Na warte du Flittchen!" Esmeralda schob sich ein Stück nach vorne und holte mit der rechten Hand aus. Gerade als sie diese loslassen wollte, ging Bill dazwischen.

„Esmeralda!"

Abrupt lies sie die Hand sinken und schaute ihren Bruder betroffen an. „Verhalte dich nicht wie das letzte Gesocks. Das Mädchen hat eben Recht, du hättest besser auf Jack aufpassen sollen. Also stell dich jetzt nicht so an." Jenn glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Gab dieser Mann ihr eben Recht und nahm sie etwa in Schutz? Auch Esmeralda klappte das Kinn nach unten und starrte ihren Bruder entsetzt an. „Ich brauche mir doch nicht von so einem Miststück sowas an den Kopf werfen lassen! Was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist!" Fauchend wand sie sich an Jenn. „Nur weil du mit Jack gekommen bist, heißt es nicht dass du auch unter seinem Schutz stehst und ich dir nicht die Augen auskratzen kann, MISSY!"

Schluckend trat Jenn einen Schritt zurück. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen alleine hier her zu kommen? Allmählich befürchtete sie, dass es nicht schlimmer hätte kommen können, als Esmeralda zu treffen.

„Niemand kratzt hier irgendwem die Augen aus. Ist das klar?" Wutschnaubend trat Esmeralda wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Und jetzt zu dir Kleine. Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier machst? Du legst dich da gewaltig mit den falschen Leuten an. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat. Geh lieber wieder zurück aufs Schiff wo man dich im Auge hat. Hier spielt eine andere Liga."

Missmutig verzog Jenn das Gesicht. „Was für eine Liga soll das sein? Von Falschspielern und Besoffenen? Also DAS nennt ihr eine höhere Liga? Hier den starken Macker zu markieren?"

Ups, hatte sie vielleicht doch ihren Mund zu weit aufgerissen? Denn nun baute sich auch Bill großkotzig vor ihr auf und schnaubte sie an.

„Lass mal Bill! Ich habe da eine tolle Idee." Ein gemeines Grinsen legte sich über Esmeraldas Gesicht und auf Jenns Stirn sammelten sich Schweißperlen. Wenn sie so schaute, hieß das für Jenn nichts Gutes.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Währenddessen streifte Jack gemütlich über das Deck. Pfeifend lehnte er sich an einen Mast und schaute Gibbs dabei zu, wie er mit Jimmy um die Wette würfelte. Der Einsatz war eine Woche kein Rum trinken. Dummer Einsatz, wie Jack fand. Warum sollte man freiwillig auf Rum verzichten? Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Gibbs dabei war zu verlieren. „Du hast geschummelt Jimmy! Du bist ein Betrüger!" Gibbs fuhr nach oben und zeigte wütend mit seinem Finger auf seine Würfel.

„Hab ich überhaupt nicht!" Empört fuhr Jimmy ebenfalls nach oben und baute sich vor Gibbs auf.

„Natürlich! Ich hab genau gesehen wie du die Würfel mit deinen Fingern gedreht hast! CAPTAAAIN!"

Jack verdrehte die Augen. Und das sollen Piraten sein? Nicht mal ehrlich betrügen konnten die ...

„Kein Betrüger, Gibbs. Pirat!" Lachend drückte Jack Gibbs mit seiner Hand wieder auf seinen Platz und lies sich neben ihm auf ein Fass fallen. „Wie es mir scheint, gibt es für dich eine gute Zeit lang keinen Rum mehr, mein Freund." Grinsend öffnete er die Flasche in seiner Hand und trank demonstrativ einen Schluck daraus. Mit offenen Mund beobachtet Gibbs wie Jack mehrer Züge aus der Flasche trank und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht, was mit einem Lachen von Jimmy quittiert wurde. Jack setzte die Flasche wieder ab und stellte sie anschließend in die Mitte. „So meine Lieben und nun bedient Euch. Aber nur wer darf!" Er zwinkerte Gibbs kurz zu und stand ein wenig schwankend von seinem Fass auf. Jimmy ergriff blitzartig die Buddel und trank ebenfalls einen kräftigen Schluck daraus. „NEEEEIN! Ach Mann ..." Traurig musste Gibbs mitansehen, wie Jimmy langsam die ganze Flasche leer zog.

„Tja mein Guter, um Rum spielt man halt einfach nicht! Wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt." Aufmunternd klopfte Jack auf Gibbs Schulter und wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als ihm auffiel, dass es bisher ziemlich ruhig auf dem Schiff war. Irgend etwas fehlte ... Verwundert wand er sich wieder seinen jammernden 1. Maat. „Sag mal Gibbs, hast du, seit wir an Bord gegangen sind, mal wieder unsere aufgebrachte, weibliche Begleitung gesehen?" Suchend schaute er sich auf dem Schiff um. Leicht abwesend und den Blick immer noch auf Jimmy gerichtet, gab Gibbs ihm eine zögernde Antwort. „Nein Captain, tut mir Leid! Aber ich glaube sie ist heute Abend irgendwann Wut entbrannt vom Schiff gegangen. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. JIMMY! Sauf doch nicht allles weg! Gib mir doch eine Revanche!" Seufzend wand er sich von Gibbs ab. Sollte sie etwa alleine in die Stadt sein? Das konnte er sich eigentlich kaum vorstellen, so wahnsinnig würde sie nicht sein. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte sie solle in seiner Nähe... Oh oh ...

„Natürlich ist sie nach Tortuga rein gegangen!" Er klatschte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf und starrte auf's Land. „Diese Frau macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Warum muss sie immer das Gegenteil davon tun, was ich ihr sage!? FRAUEN!" Genervt ging er wieder zu Gibbs zurück der gerade dabei war mit Jimmy um die Flasche zu rangeln. Gelassen griff Jack von oben nach dem Flaschenhals und zog sie den beiden, streitenden Männern aus den Händen. „Wir haben ein kleines Problem. Miss „Ich-mach-was-ich-will" ist nach Tortuga rein gegangen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging über die Leitplanke ans Ufer. Verwundert schauten sich beide Männer, immer noch in der gleichen Postion harrend, an. „CAPTAIN! Warte auf uns!" Ruckartig waren die Zwei ihrem Captain hinterher gerannt und wagten sich nun zu Dritt ins laute Getümmel.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Mulmig betrachtete Jenn das Glas, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie saß Esmeralda gegenüber, die sie fies angrinste und darauf wartete, dass Jenn den ersten Zug machte. ‚Warum hast du dich nur darauf eingelassen! Jack wäre jetzt sicher ziemlich sauer ...' schoss es ihr bei dem Anblick des Rums durch den Kopf. Ja warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen? Esmeralda hatte den Vorschlag gebracht, mit ihr um die Wette zu trinken. Erst hatte Jenn dankend abgelehnt, und gesagt dass sie sich auf solche Spielchen nicht einlassen würde. Doch als Esmeralda behauptet hat, das Jack wohl Betrunken gewesen sein musste, als er sie mit an Bord nahm, war bei Jenn irgendwie eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Entschlossen hatte sie diesem Spiel zugestimmt und saß nun Esmeralda gegenüber, die darauf wartete, dass sie endlich ihr Glas leerte. ‚Verdammt, diesem Miststück zeig ich es!" Mürrisch hob sie das Glas, und leerte es in einem Zug. Es folgte ein starker Hustanfall und Esmerlada begann zu lachen. „Ha ich wusste doch, dass du nichts verträgst!" Sie hob ebenfalls das Glas und trank es auch mit einem Zug leer. Nur, dass sie nicht Husten musste sondern akkorad und sauber auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Das konnte Jenn nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wütend goss sie sich ein zweites Glas ein und leerte dieses ebenfalls auf einen Zug. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie das umgedrehte Glas auf den Tisch. Dieses Mal, ohne Hustanfall. Jenn spürte wie allmählich der Alkohol ins Blut überging und eine Hitzewelle ihren Körper ergriff. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wieso hatte sie sich auf so einen Schwachsinn eingelassen? Sie hatte es doch gar nicht nötig sich mit einer arroganten Frau zu messen, die sie überhaupt nicht kannte! „Gar nicht mal so schlecht, Kleine. Noch sitzt du gerade auf dem Stuhl. Mal schaun, wie lange das noch gut geht." Wieder trank sie den Rum in einem Zug leer und stellte das Glas umgedreht auf den Tisch. Jenn war sich nicht mehr so sicher ob Esmeralda ein, oder zwei Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, denn ihr kam es so vor als ob diese sich bewegen würden. Etwas wackelig schank sie sich das nächste Glas ein. Sie atmete nochmals kräftig durch und leerte auch dieses sehr zügig. Dieses Spiel ging noch fünf weitere Gläser so, bis Esmerlada auch nicht mehr so gut zu sprechen war und diese auch beim einschenken schon kräftig hin und her schwankte. „Na ... na warte du ...Stück ..." Sie hob ihr Glas in die Luft und betrachtete dieses ziemlich unsicher. Jenn versuchte sich ebenfalls auf das Glas zu konzentrieren und beobachtet wie Esmeralda es langsam und wackelig zum Mund führte. Die ganze Zeit stand schweigend Bill daneben, der nun eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und seine Schwester misstrauisch beobachtete. Eigentlich vertrug sie ziemlich viel und es hatte bisher noch keine weibliche Person geschafft, sie unter den Tisch zu trinken. Doch wie es aussah, war sie kurz davor zu verlieren. Angewidert betrachtete Esmeralda das Glas in ihrer Hand. „Wech damit ..."

Jack, Gibbs und Jonny hatten sich währenddessen aufgeteilt. Gibbs war mit Jimmy am Anfang der Stadt geblieben und Jack war bis zur Stadtmitte vorgedrungen. Er war schon beinahe wieder aus der Stadt draußen, als ihm ein brauner Haarschopf in die Augen stach. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Esmeralda hatte gerade das letzte Glas auf den Tisch gestellt, als sie hastig nach oben fuhr. „GEWONN'N!" Das waren auch ihre letzten Worte, denn mit einem Satz schlug es sie unter den Tisch und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen. Jenn kniff beim Aufstehen die Augen zusammen und lächelte Bill an, der sie völlig perplex anstarrte. „Meinen Glückwunsch, du hast sie unter den Tisch gesoffen! Und das schafft nicht jeder!" Lobend klatschte er in die Hände und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Jenns Gesicht breit. „Hihihihi" Vor sich hinglucksend fiel ihr Blick nach rechts und rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Sah sie richtig oder stand da wirklich Jack an einer Lampe gelehnt und starrte sie entsetzt an? „JAAAAACK!"

Jack zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, während er beobachtete wie Jenn versuchte, in einer geraden Linie, auf ihn zuzugehen. Doch ihre Schritte waren alles andere als geradlinig. „Jackiiiii, hihihi" Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und torkelte auf ihn zu. „Wasss machs'n du da hieer?" Sie kam ins Stolpern und Jack machte einen Schritt nach vorne um sie vor einem schlimmeren Sturz zu bewahren und fing sie auf. „JENN! Ihr seid ja total betrunken!"

„Isch? Neeeeeeeeeein!" Sie kicherte vor sich hin und lies ihr volles Gewicht in Jacks Arme fallen. Er hatte Mühe sie eigenermaßen zu halten, denn sie torkelte immer schlimmer hin und her.

„BILL! Was soll das? Was ist hier passiert? Und wieso verdammt nochmal liegt Esmeralda unter dem Tisch???" Bill, der die ganze Situation bis jetzt amüsant beobachtete hatte, wurde nun ein wenig nervös, als er sah dass Jack angesäuert war. „Tja ... weißt du ... die Kleine hat einfach den Mund zu voll genommen. Und du kennst ja Esmeralda. Wenn die einen nicht Leiden kann, dann ..."

„Ihr habt um die Wette getrunken? Mein Gott Bill, dieses Mädchen ist doch nichts gewohnt! Das Zeug kann sie ja umbringen in den Mengen!"

Betroffen starrte Bill nun auf den Boden. Das hatte er überhaupt nicht bedacht. Es kam wirklich des öfteren vor, dass manche Leute nach einem Trinkspiel umkippten und nicht mehr aufwachten. „Aber die Kleine war richtig gut! Das hättest du sehen sollen Jack!"

„Danke, ich habe genug gesehen. Kommt mit Jenn. Ich bringe Euch zurück auf das Schiff." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und stolperte mit ihr den Kiesweg entlang. „Oh Schack! Daass hättescht du seh'n soll'n! Ich haaab die Kuh unter'n Tisch geschoff'n!" Sie streckte ihre Faust in die Luft und deutete ein Siegeszeichen an bevor sie wieder nach vorne stürzte und kichernd sich an Jacks Oberarm festhielt. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

Bill stand betroffen neben dem Tisch und starrte den beiden noch hinterher. So besorgt hatte er seinen Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Konnte es sein, dass er für das Mädchen mehr emfpand? ‚Neeeeee.' Bill schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf. „Jack doch nicht ... So jemand wie er liebt nur das weite Meer und seine Black Pearl .." Sein Blick fiel auf Esmeralda die immer noch bewusstlos auf den Boden lag. Bei ihrem Anblick schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und griff nach ihren Armen. „Komm Schwesterlein. Wie es aussieht hast du ganz klar verloren."


	13. Chapter 11 Gefühlschaos eines ehrenhafte

Kapitel 11 Gefühlschaos eines ehrenhaften Piraten

„Nun haltet doch endlich mal still! So kann ich Euch nicht den ganzen Weg zur Pearl tragen!" Sie waren nun fast schon eine Stunde unterwegs und hatten gerade mal einen Teil des Strandes erreicht, der noch ein gutes Stück vom Schiff entfernt war. Jack fand es für das Beste einen Weg außerhalb der Stadt einzuschlagen und wählte daher Pfad über den Strand. Er hatte nämlich keine Lust, auch noch eine total besoffene Frau gegen eine Horde barbarischer, besoffenen Männern verteidigen zu müssen. Nun mühte er sich schon seit einer Stunde mit ihr ab und es schien als ob Jenn keinen klaren Kopf bekommen wollte. Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie einfach ins kalte Meer zu werfen, in Hoffung dass sie dadurch wieder schneller zur Vernunft kam, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Nacher würde sie sich noch erkälten und dafür wollte er lieber nicht verantworltich sein. Ihre Kopfschmerzen dagegen, hatte sie morgen sich selber zuzuschreiben. Doch momentan dachte Jenn nicht an den nächsten Morgen. Ihr ging es hervorragend. Ihr ging es sogar so gut, dass sie mitten in der Nacht anfing Piratenlieder vor sich hin zu singen. Und das nicht gerade leise.

„TRINKT AUSCH PIRAT'N, JOHHHOOO." Bei ihren Worten fuchtelte sie mit den Armen durch die Luft und traf dabei mehrmals Jacks Gesicht. „AUA! JENN! Passt doch auf, Ihr schlagt mich noch grün und blau." Was würde da seine Crew von ihm halten? Ein Catpatin wo von einer Frau verprügelt wurde ist nicht gerade berauschend.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er hätte genauso gut in einem unachsamen Moment von ihr, sich das Buch schnappen und einfach mit der Crew weitersegeln können. Er seufzte auf und ... Moment mal ... wo waren eigentlich Gibbs und Jimmy? „Nie sind die da wenn man sie braucht!" Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Oberarm, was sie mit einem Murren konterte, und zerrte sie wütend mit sich.

„Bissu sauer Jack?" Mit großen Augen schaute sie den Captain an und blieb aprupt stehen. „JA! Ich bin sauer! Was glaubt Ihr eigentlich was ihr da getan habt? Meint Ihr, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als danach zu schauen, dass Ihr nicht in Schwierigkeiten geratet?" Ja er war wütend. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht gegen Esmeralda beim Wetttrinken anzutreten? Was ging nur in ihrem kleinen, hübschen Kopf immer wieder vor? Sie hatte ja keine Vorstellung davon, dass hier noch viel schlimmere Dinge lauerten, als eine im Stolz verletzte Esmeralda. „Bitte nich sau'r sein Schack!" Sie lies sich in den Sand fallen und schaute ihn nun mit großen, traurigen Augen an. „Das hab' ich für disch getan" Jack glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Für mich?? Aber sonst geht's Euch gut oder?" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schaute sie wütend an. Als er aber sie so betrachtete, wie sie so vor sich hinschaukelnd, auf dem Boden saß und ihn mit ihren braunen Augen anschaute, bekam er Mitleid mit ihr. „Ach Liebes, warum macht Ihr auch so einen Unsinn!" Er lies sich neben sie in den Sand fallen und starrte nun auf das dunkle Meer. Das einzigste Licht was noch den Strand erhellte war das kühle, weiße Mondlicht. Jenn lies sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen. Das Licht ließ ihre Haut wie Elfenbein erscheinen und gab ihr einen zarten Ausdruck. Jack schaute sie für einen Moment intensiv an. Er konnte seinem Blick einfach nicht von ihrem Gesicht wenden. ‚So unschuldig und hilflos' kam es ihm in den Sinn. Er bäugte sich langsam ein Stück vor. „Jenn?" Schlief sie etwa? Um es zu überprüfen bäugte er sich noch ein Stück nach vorne und hob seinen Kopf über ihre Brust. „Sie atmet zumindest noch ..."

„Schackiiii! Was machs'n du da?" Erschrocken fuhr er nach oben und schaute in das interessierte, grinsende Gesicht von Jenn. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtete und stützte sich nun mit den Händen im Sand ab.

„Ich? Nichts! Ich wollte nur sehen ob Ihr noch lebt. „Naaaaaa klaaaa!" Sie kicherte in ihre Hände und grinste Jack daraufhin an. „Glaubt ihr mir etwa nicht?" Empört über ihre Worte verschränkte Jack angesäuert die Arme. „Nein, nein, nein. Dass glaaaub ich dir nich' Du bisst nen' Pilat ... Piat ... ähm .." Sie machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht, so als ob sie überlegte, wie das treffenden Wort für ihn wohl lautete.

Jack zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Pirat ..." Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Sprachschwierigkeiten nicht mehr allzulang anhalten würden und sie vielleicht endlich zur Vernunft kam.

„JENAU!" Sie wackelte mit dem Oberkörper umher und zeigte bestätigend auf Jack. „Du bischt so ein Dingens und deswegen glaub ich dir nich'!" Sie kippte nach vorne und fiel beinahe auf Jacks Schoss, der sie aber rechtzeitig noch auffing. „Uuuups hihihi." Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Jacks Brust an. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Wann lag zuletzt eine Frau in seinen Armen? Er dachte an Esmeralda und wie diese niemals solches Herzklopfen bei ihm verursachen konnte wie das Mädchen jetzt in seinen Armen. Er versuchte sie wieder aufzurichten, kam aber von dem Gedanken gleich wieder ab, als Jenn ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihm in die Augen schaute. Er ging mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurück und schaute sie verwundert an. „Weissu was Jack? Du hast tolle Aug'n!" Sie strich ihm mit dem Finger über die Schläfe und anschließend den Hals entlang. Jack überkam eine Gänsehaut. Grinsend beobachtete Jenn wie Jack die Augen schloss. Seine Haut war weich und überhaupt nicht rau oder hart wie sie es immer angenommen hatte. Sie begann behutsam an seinem Bart zu spielen als Jack ihr Handgelenk sanft und doch bestimmend umfasste. „Jenn ... Ihr .. Ihr solltet das lassen." Er musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht die Beherrschung unter ihren Berührungen verlor. Sie waren so unschuldig und doch fühlte sich jede Berührung wie Feuer auf seiner Haut an. Er spürte die Erregung die sich langsam bei ihm abzeichnete. „Wieso? Soll ich aufhören?" Immer noch ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet näherte Jenn sich langsam seinem Gesicht.

Plötzlich überkamen Jack Zweifel. Wollte sie das wirklich und sollte er darauf eingehen? Was sprach eigentlich dagegen? Seine Gedanken rasten. „Jenn, tut jetzt nichts falsches, was Ihr vielleicht später bereuen könntet!" Sie lächelte ihn an und Jacks Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen. Er befürchtete bereits, sie könnte es laut und deutlich hören und lies vor Schreck ihr Armgelenk wieder los. Sie zuckte einen kurzen Moment zurück, wodurch ihr eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel. Eine innerliche Sehnsucht überkam Jack bei ihrem Anblick und er verwarf all seine noch zögernden Gedanken. Er beobachtete wie Jenn ihre Augen schloss und sich langsam seinen Lippen näherte. Jack schloss ebenfalls die Augen und kam ihr ein Stück entgegen. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch eine klein wenig von einander entfernt, als er vor der Berührung inne hielt. „Nein Jenn, so möchte ich das nicht. Ihr seid nicht Herr Eurer Sinne. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier! Und vorallem, nicht SO!"

Bravo! Er gratulierte sich in Gedanken selber für sein ehrenhaftes Verhalten, als er einen Seufzer vernahm und ein schweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürte. Immer noch in der Position verharrend öffnete er die Augen und schielte nach unten.

Jack war sich nicht sicher ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Jenn lag an seiner Brust gelehnt und schien zu schlafen! Er seufzte auf. „Vielleicht ist das auch bsser so.". Nun hatte er so heldenhaft gehandelt und sie hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen! Er blieb noch eine Weile in dieser Position sitzen bis sich sein Rücken bei ihm bemerkbar machte. Vorsichtig hob er sie nach oben und legte sie behutsam in den Sand. Amüsiert beobachtete er, dass sie es nicht so gemütlich fand, wie zuvor in seinen Armen, denn aus ihrem Mund kam ein unverständliches Gemurmel, was er als Beschwerde deutete. Bei ihrem Anblick musste er lächeln. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte sich, mit angemessenem Abstand, neben sie in den Sand. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er Jenn beim Schlafen. Ihr Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich regelmäßig und sie schien nun völlig in die Welt der Träume hinüber gesegelt zu sein. „Gute Nacht Jenn, ich hoffe Ihr habt morgen keinen all zu schweren Kater." Nun tat er etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Er beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bei der Berrühung seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut, entwich Jenns Mund ein leises „Jack .."

Bei der Nennung seines Namens musste er grinsen. Ja, es war besser so, dass nichts passiert ist. ‚Es hätte nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich überfordert, Liebes.'

Wie hätte er sich am anderen Morgen ihr gegenüber verhalten? ‚Bilde dir nichts ein Jack. Sie hatte was getrunken! Wahrscheinlich wäre ihr die ganze Situation dermaßen peinlich, dass du es wieder ausbaden könntest!' Aber tat man in seinem Rausch nicht oft Dinge, die man sich sonst nicht trauen würde? Andererseits ... sie war verlobt und wollte nach ihrer Rückkehr heiraten. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte den Strand enlang. Dieses Mädchen war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, ohne Zweifel. Konnte er sich deshalb nicht das nehmen was sie ihm mehr oder wenig vor die Nase gehalten hatte? Eine Aussicht auf eine Liebesnacht? Er seufzte auf und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso machte er sich eigentlich soviele Gedanken um Jenn? Sie würden den Schatz suchen, gerecht aufteilen und er würde wieder mit seiner geliebten Pearl weitersegeln und Jenn ihren hirnlosen Commdore heiraten und jeder würde wieder das Leben führen, wie er es zuvor auch getan hatte. Aber warum schien ihm dieser Gedanke so zu missfallen? Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn auch sehr segelte kurz darauf ins Land der Träume.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

„Jack? Captain?"

„Der scheint tief und fest zu schlafen ..."

„Na schau dir die Beiden doch mal an, so wie die aussehen müsst ich wahrscheinlich auch schlaf nachholen."

„Da haste Recht Gibbs ..."

Gibbs und Jimmy hielten ihre Köpfe über das schlafende Pärchen gerichtet und schauten sich fragend an.

Sie waren die halbe Nacht durch den Ort gestreift, bis sie die Suche aufgegeben hatten. Sie hatten nicht nur das Mädchen nicht gefunden, sondern ihr Captain schien auch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt den Weg über den Strand einzuschlagen, als es bereits schon dämmerte. Gibbs hatte die beiden zuerst entdeckt und war voller Begeisterung auf sie zugestürmt. Nicht dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Captain gemacht hatte, nein, der konnte gut auf sich alleine aufpassen. Nun ja, meistens jedenfalls. Er hatte sich vielmehr Sorgen um Jenn gemacht, da sie ja das erste mal auf Tortuga war. Als Jimmy und Gibbs jedoch bei den beiden ankamen, war er doch auf den ersten Blick ziemlich verdutzt. „Was glaubst du Gibbs? Was haben die hier gemacht?" Neugierig musterte Jimmy die beiden Schlafenden, ob irgendwelche Spuren darauf hindeuteten, dass vielleicht mehr passiert sein könnte. Der Verdacht lag auch ziemlich nahe, denn Jenn war in der Nacht zu Jack hinüber gerutscht und hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt. Jack, der bereitwillig seine Arme für sie geöffnet hatte, hatte dies jedoch nicht bewusst mitbekommen. Somit lagen beide nun eng verschlungen beieinander und schienen tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Was glaubst du wohl was die gemacht haben, Idiot!" Solche blöden Fragen konnte auch nur Jimmy stellen ... Gibbs war gerade dabei zu überlegen, wie er Jack am Besten wachbekam, als dieser schlagartig die Augen öffnete und Gibbs und Jimmy erschrocken zurück zuckten.

„Captain! Du bist wach! Muss ja ne harte Nacht gewesen sein, so schwer wie du wach zu bekommen bist" Gibbs stieß einen Pfiff aus, doch Jack blickte noch nicht ganz, was er eigentlich von ihm wollte. Wo kamen die beiden eigentlich her? Und wieso weckte er ihn überhaupt? Sein Blick fiel nach rechts und ihm fiel alles wieder schlagartig ein. In diesem Moment starrten ihn zwei braune Augen entsetzt an.

In Jenns Kopf dröhnte es fürchterlich. ‚Ohooo ... mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob mich die Interceptur angefahren hätte.' Was war nur passiert? Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, lies aber schnell wieder davon ab, als nur ein wenig Licht durch ihre Lider fiel. ‚Verflixt macht das Licht gefälligst aus.' Es waren ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie in zwei dunkelbraunen Augen starrte. Träumte sie noch oder schaute sie gerade wirklich in Jacks Augen? Sie blinzelte zweimal und ihr Blick fiel auf Jacks Arme, die ihren Körper fest umschlungen hielten. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Jenn nach oben um sich im Anschluss sofort an den Kopf zu greifen. Der Alkohol machte sich anscheinend bemerkbar. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen schrie sie Jack wutentbrannt an. „WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIN, MICH EINFACH SO IM ARM ZU HALTEN?? HÄÄÄ?"

Gibbs und Jimmy verstanden überhaupt nichts, traten aber vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Auch Jack richtete sich ruckartig auf und fuchtelte abwehrend vor seinem Körper mit den Händen rum. „Jenn! Liebes! Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt!"

„ACH NEIN? Nach was sieht das hier denn aus?" Wütend stemmte sie ihre Arme in die Seite und funkelte ihren Gegenüber böse an. Sie platzte beinahe vor Wut.

„Könnt Ihr Euch denn von gestern Abend an nichts mehr erinnern?" Jack zog seine Augenbrauen tief ins Gesicht und schaute sie fragend an. Auch Gibbs und Jimmy zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Wieso? An was soll ich mich denn erinnern? Dass Ihr einfach Euch die Frechheit erlaubt habt, mich zu umarmen? So als ob ich eins Eurer Flittchen wäre? Mein Gott Jack! Ich bin VERLOBT!"

Das saß! Ehrenhaft und zurückhaltend hatte er sich verhalten, und was war der Dank?

„Nun langt es mir aber!" Wütend stapfte Jack mit dem Fuß auf. „Was glaubt Ihr eigentlich wer IHR seid, dass ihr mir die ganze Zeit solche Gemeinheiten unterjubeln wollt? Schon mal überlegt, dass vielleicht IHR es wart, der meine Nähe gesucht hat?" In Jenns Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Hatte sie ihm nicht vor ein paar Tagen diesen Satz an den Kopf geworfen? „HA! Ihr wollt MIR jetzt sagen, dass ICH es war, der sich in Eure Arme geworfen hat? Das glaubt Ihr doch selber nicht!"

„Vielleicht?" Überheblich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und reckte seine Nase in die Luft.

Gibbs stand nur fassungslos daneben und beobachtete, wie sich das eben noch liebevoll im Arm haltende Päärchen, kindisch anzickten. Und so benahmen sich erwachsene Leute?

„WAAAS???" Jenn schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ich glaube bei Euch hakt es!"

„Nein, aber wollt Ihr wissen was ich glaube? Dass Ihr weniger Alkohol trinken und Euch auch nicht so lächerlich verhalten solltet und irgendwelche Trinkspiele spielen, DIE MICH DANN DIE LETZTEN NERVEN KOSTEN!" Erschöpft lies Jack sich in den Sand fallen. Diese Frau machte ihn noch fertig ...

Jenn dagegen stand wie vom Donner berührt da, und starrte Jack entsetzt an. Bei dem Wort „Alkohol" kamen ihr langsam wieder einige Bruchstücke ins Gedächtnis. Oh, oh ... Allmählich fiel ihr alles nach und nach wieder ein. Sie hatte sich gestern ja ein heftiges Trinkduell mit Esmeralda geliefert. Sie hatte zwar gewonnen – das wusste sie noch genau - Nur, was hatte sie als Preis dafür gezahlt? Ihr Gesicht wurde blass.

„Das ... das heißt aber nicht ...dass ..." Genervt schaute Jack sie an. „Das heißt aber was nicht?"

„Das Ihr ... und ich ... ich meine, wir BEIDE????" Sie zeigte abwechselnd mit dem Finger auf sich und anschließend auf Jack. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Aber warum sonst hätte sie in seinen Armen liegen sollen? Und dann würde auch Jacks Bemerkung Sinn ergeben. Nein, nein, nein! SO sollte ihr erstes Mal nicht laufen. Außerdem, mit JACK?? Was sollte sie das nur Henry erklären? Stöhnend hob sie ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

Als Jack sie so sah, bekam er Mitleid mit ihr. Er hatte sich erst vorgenommen, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, es wäre etwas zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Doch jetzt wo er sie so sah, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm das schluchzende Mädchen zögernd in die Arme. Gibbs Augen dagegen wurden immer Größer und auch Jimmys Interesse war geweckt. Sie mussten ja ganz schön was verpasst haben. Jack, der die neugierigen Blicke der Beiden bemerkte, fuchtelte mit der Handfläche umher, und deutete damit an, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Anschließend richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Jenns Haarschopf.

Doch die Beiden rührten sich nicht und Jack deutete nun mit dem Kopf an, dass sie sich wegbewegen sollten. ‚Los jetzt ... nun geht doch endlich!'

Gibbs kapierte es endlich und zog Jimmi mit sich. „Komm Jimmy, wir sollten die Pearl schon mal klar Schiff machen!" Missmutig lies er sich mitziehen. „Aber Gibbs! Hier ist es doch viel spannender!" Beide drehten ihren Kopf nochmals nach hinten und beobachtete amüsiert wie das aufgelöste Mädchen Jack wütend wegstieß.

Jack hatte sie zuvor in die Arme geschlossen und ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken getätschelt. „Scccchh Jenn, alles wird gut. Macht Euch keine Sorgen." Leise flüsterte er ihr ein paar Worte ins Ohr, die außer Jenn niemand hören konnte. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„WAAAAAAAAAAS?"

Wütend stoß sie ihn von sich weg. „Bleibt mir ja vom Hals! Ihr seid ja soo ... AAAARGH!"

„Aber Jenn! Das wolltet Ihr doch hören!" Empört schaute er sie an. „ACH WIRKLICH? Wie könnt Ihr es wagen sowas zu sagen! Ihr seid wirklich das Letzte!" Sie schrie ein letztes mal wütend auf und brauste mit Elan an den beiden Crewmitgliedern vorbei. Diese schauten sich nur verdutzt an und sprangen vorsichts halber einen Schritt zur Seite. Langsam drehten sie sich zu ihrem Captain um und öffneten entsetzt den Mund. Jack trat immer wieder wütend mit dem Fuß gegen den Sand und schimpfte laut und deutlich vor sich hin. „Komm Jimmy. Es ist glaub besser wir gehen ..." Gibbs und Jimmy machten, dass sie wegkamen. Bevor ihr Captain seine Wut vielleicht noch an Unschuldige raus lies.


End file.
